Hunters
by ZetaDragoon
Summary: Hunters are a symbol of expertise. Finely trained and talented individuals who rise up from the masses, in order to protect the commoner. How? Many ways. Some guard, others heals, but most Hunters do as their namesake suggests: Hunt. Before stepping into the boots of a paragon of hope, however, they must first pass the training.
1. Prologue

Hiya! Welcome to the world of Hunters. I'm Pinkie Pie, but most folks call me Pinkie. You can too!

"Um, Pinkie? Who're you talking to?" Twilight asked.

"And why did you say 'Twilight asked?'" she asked.

"Because I'm the narrator," I said.

Twilight sighed before turning around to go to the bathroom, mumbling to herself about 'Crazy, pink-haired weirdos.'

"Pinkie, cut it out!" she yelled, slamming the door after I said 'she yelled.'

Now… what was I saying again? Oh yeah!

Hunters is full of monsters, magic, and all sorts of neat-o stuff that starts with 'm.' Marbles, music, mint ice cream, microscopic organisms, mashed potatoes, mulberry pies, marzipan cakes, mascarpone cheese, meringue…

Whoops! Sorry, I got distracted. And I haven't had a snack in, uh, ten minutes so I'm kind of hungry. I mean, it's really hard to stay focused when your tummy's yelling "Feed me Pinkie! _Feed me now_!"

Oh! Before I forget, let me introduce you to the rest of my friends!

"This is AJ. Say 'hi,' AJ!"

"Ah beg yer pardon?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shy is sitting right next to her. She's AJ's partner, but she doesn't talk a lot, I'd ask her to say hi, but she's blushing like sunburned chili pepper right now.

"Next up are Soarin' and Dashie. Say hi to the reader, guys!

"Hi to the reader, guys!" they said, grinning and snickering.

"Flashie's on the patio, so we'll have to go outside. Hold on just a sec… Hehe, I _love_ the little bell above the door. Hi Flashie!"

All he did was roll his eyes, and groan. And now he's shaking his head. And now he's banging it against the table. Now I think he's pretending to be asleep so I'll leave him alone. He has a dark and terrible secret that you will learn immediately after I'm done!

He's nodding, with his face still on the table. I'll bring him his milkshake later.

"Big Mac and Snapple like eating outside too. Don't tell him I called him Snapple, okay? His real name's Quick Snap, but he gets seriously embarrassed when I use his nickname. He just looks so _cute_ when he blushes."

"Wait, why is my nickname Snapple?" he asked around a mouthful of muffin.

"Big Mac is kinda like Shy; he doesn't talk much, either. But that's okay, I can do the talking for him! He's AJ's big brother, works on a farm, has a cute little mole on his left-"

"Nnope!" he said, covering my mouth with his hand.

Oh, I'm thinking things out loud now. Kind of hard to talk with Big Mac's hand on my face. I mean, I could, but it'd be all "Mmf mmmhhhmm mmm m _mmhm. Hmhm"_ in chapter five. See? I just said something important, but you couldn't understand me, could ya?

Well, thanks for letting me show you around! Hope you have fun! I'm gonna go get some cookies. And cake. And maybe muffins, pie, eclairs, and-

Hey! Why're you still reading this? A legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures is just about to start!

So turn the page and read the story, you silly-billy!


	2. Roaring Lion, Yapping Do

The grass rolled back as the wind pushed against it. Above, the cries of birds rang through the clear blue sky. On the ground below, a loud roar shook the leaves from the trees. A manticore shot out of the bush, its leather wings flapping rapidly. It slid across the ground at great speeds before stopping short of slamming into a tree. Sharply turning its head, the creature growled at a nearby shrub.

From it shot a young man sporting a red vest. His blue hair bobbed as he leaped from the shrubbery, his sapphire eyes locked onto the hissing beast before him.

"Got you now," his voice dripped with confidence. A grin spread across his lips, showcasing large, bestial fangs. "Okay, Manny. Be a good manticore and come take this tranquilizer."

The manticore roared, its tail lashing out violently. This tactic did little to dissuade the young man, however. With a shrug, he drew from his back a golden-headed spear, twirling it before pointing the tip in Manny's direction.

"I tried to be nice." Flashing a grin, he charged the beast. The head of his spear clashed with a tall wall, colored a dark silver. He raised an eyebrow. _What? Where did… oh right._

From behind, a feminine voice, accompanied by the sound of heavy panting, called out to him.

"Flash! I… I said wait up!"

He shrugged. "Sorry, Twilight. But, the whole 'waiting' thing isn't really my deal."

The young woman slapped her forehead with a gauntleted hand and groaned. _I don't know why I try with him sometimes._

Another roar from Manny snapped her back to reality as she took a fighting stance, hand hovering over her sword.

"Flash, look. We can still salvage my old plan. I'm going to lift Manny off the ground. Afterward, you'll inject him with the tranquilizer. I'm going to need a few seconds, so I need you to keep Manny distracted. Okay?"

Flash nodded. "Right. Distract Manny so you can lift him. Got it!"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, then. Make sure his eyes are on you for the next few seco-"

Not sparing another moment, Flash shot at Manny with inhuman speed, grinning like a madman.

Twilight pinched the bridge of her eyes, shaking her head. _At least he's sticking to the plan._

Manny locked his eyes on the yellow blur charging him, brushing his front leg backwards against the ground. Flash made a sharp left, Manny's head followed. Flash then pulled to the right and made another hard left, his grin not faltering for a moment. He circled Manny with his uniquely impressive speed, earning a hiss from the manticore.

"Hey, what's wrong, Manny? Gettin' dizzy?" Flash taunted. He lightly tugged the beast's tail, further angering him.

Twilight watched as her partner antagonized the manticore. In most cases, she'd reprimand him for his unprofessional behavior, and was considering doing so later, but it served its purpose in buying her time to prepare.

Hand glowing a faint purple, she thrust it into the direction of Manny. "Rise!" The manticore felt his paws lose purchase on the dirt as he was lifted off the ground. With the manticore now airborne, Flash ceased his movements. His grin growing wider, he slowly paraded over to the helpless beast.

"Too bad, Manny," Flash chuckled as he petted the manticore's red mane, earning himself a growl. "You should have been a good boy and come quietly, you'd be on the ground still and not about to get a shot of tranquilizer."

A strained groan came from Twilight. "Flash! Stop teasing and get on with it"

The teen cocked a brow. "Come on, Twi. What's the rush? You've got Manny, and he's not going anywhere!"

Twilight's brows lowered, gritting her teeth at his arrogance. "You do realize I can't hold him forever, right?!"

"Yeah, yeah." Flash shrugged, digging in the pocket of his vest. He pulled out a syringe filled with a green substance, carefully pushed the needle into Manny's thigh, and pressed the plunger. Manny howled, swiping at Flash, who dodged the claw at the last second.

"Whoa! Easy!" Flash growled, glaring at the manticore.

Manny's body began to slow down, his flapping wings decreasing speed, tail falling limp and eyelids becoming seconds, Manny was completely asleep. Twilight carefully lowered him to the ground. She panted heavily as the aura disappeared, her legs trembling like a fat man after a race. Flash placed both hands under Manny's belly, clumsily hoisting him over his shoulders.

With the snoozing beast in hand, he walked towards his exhausted friend.

"You alright?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah. Just drained slightly. Plus, this heat isn't doing me any wonders," she wheezed, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Well, maybe you need to get out more, partner. A little tan never hurt," Flash said with a grin. Twilight stared at him blankly before rolling her eyes.

"Flash, if I get even the slightest tan, I'll look like burnt toast." Lifting her head, she inspected the beast briefly. "Are you going to be alright with carrying him?"

"Well, unless he gains an additional twenty tons before we get to the cart I should be fine," Flash joked. Twilight sighed slightly.

"Still at least it's over now. Although," Twilight cupped her chin, turning her back to Flash, "this would have been much easier if we had brought a Beast Tamer with us."

Flash tensed up, legs shaking. "Y-yeah, well neither of us knows a Beast Tamer, so it couldn't be helped."

Twilight turned back to him, brow raised. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Flash's eyes darted back and forth, desperate to avoid the inquisitive gaze of the shorter girl.

"Are you okay?"

Flash nodded rapidly, "Yes! I'm fine! Let's get back to the school!" Without another word, Flash sprinted past Twilight.

Twilight merely watched as he ran by, a look of pure confusion painted on her face. Had she not been exhausted, she would have pressed him further.

"I don't have the strength for another fight." Shrugging it off, for the time being, she followed Flash out of the forest.

* * *

Resting at the foot of a mountain side sat a white castle with golden arches framed over the main gate, it's tallest tower facing the rising sun. At the back of the castle, a spire rose to the sky, various shades of purple and gold paint twisting up it. Several sun insignias covered the castle, most perched on the very tops of the many towers.

Twilight and Flash descended from down the hill towards the front gate. Up ahead, a small gathering of people circled someone they couldn't quite see. Despite the duo being some feet away, the words flew into Flash's ears clearly

"Aubade Academia is nothing but a hive of evil and filth!" a man's voice screeched. He stood before of a shoddily put together table, numerous fliers scattered haphazardly across its top. His shirt was as white as falling snow, contrasted by his dark pants and matching tie. A pair of brown eyes peered from under neatly combed hair.

He scratched at the light stubble on his chin before continuing. "Why should we take Celestia's word for it? We warred with those animalistic freaks for decades. Even their abominable offspring, those half-Daemons, are dangerous! They have magic humans can't use, they're the horrors in our stories, the nightmares that haunt us in our sleep. No one is safe from those things. Our children aren't safe!"

The man's ranting spurred several mutters within the crowd. Flash did his best to ignore him as he and Twilight passed by. Sadly, their attempt at discretion was doomed to fail. Out of his eye's corner, the man saw them walk towards to gate. His jaw set in a stern, grim line.

"You!" he shouted, jabbing a finger at Flash.

Flash cocked a brow. "Me what?"

"You! You're… you're-"

"Leaving now." Flash spared the man no further time as he and Twilight continued on their way.

"Those eyes… Those slit pupils." Veins bulging, he thrust his arm in the direction of the retreating teens.

"He's one of them. He's a half-Daemon!" All eyes soon became locked on Flash. The crowd exploded with gasps and whispers. The multiple gazes pierced Flash like a hailstorm of spears. He clenched his fist and snarled his lip as his eyes flickered red. A low growl rumbled in his throat.

Twilight looked at her friend, concerned by his aggression. Hastily, she took his hand into her own. "Calm down Flash. They aren't worth it." Twilight's voice was stern, yet soft. She knew her usual tone would have escalated the situation, not end it, but prayed her voice could least temper his fury somewhat.

It did not.

Releasing his hand from the cart handles, he pulled away from Twilight and walked back towards the man. For a brief moment, as Flash turned away from her, she caught a glimpse of his eyes. The sight of his normally sapphire blue eyes colored a deep crimson sent a chill down her spine.

 _Oh no. Nonononononno!_ Twilight's mind raced as she followed Flash.

Flash locked his gaze solely on the shouting man, still ranting and raving. Much of the crowd had already left, either tired of his ranting or scared of Flash himself.

He walked up to the chatterbox of a human, trying not to grind his teeth.

The man squeaked as he noticed Flash's approach, but glared at him as soon as he came within arm's reach. His frown grew harsher as a sigh of annoyance escaped his mouth.

"What do you want, half-breed?" he spat.

Flash rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?"

The man cocked a brow ever so slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Why. Are. You. Here? In front of the school. Spewing your bullshit."

He snorted. "I'm educating the populace on the dangers of your kind, boy! It's well known that Daemons are incredibly dangerous and unpredictable.

"Humans are just as dangerous." Flash countered, gritting his teeth.

He grinned. "Hah! We don't have anywhere near the kind of destructive power you monsters possess."

Flash let slip another growl.

The man's smile dropped as glared. "You can't do anything to me. I've done nothing wrong and I'm free to voice my opinion!"

"Then do it somewhere else. Away from here. Far away." Flash's voice dripped with venom and hostility. It took every ounce of will he had to keep himself from punching the barking fool a good ten miles into the air. _It doesn't matter how frustrating he is, I can't hurt him. Even if I want to…_

He sneered at Flash, grunting in disgust. "How typical. I try to get the truth out about Aubade Academia, and Celestia sends out her pet monster to shut me down. Not only are you an unnatural abomination, but you're a puppet as well!"

Something broke within Flash's mind as he heard the words. His vision become blurred with a blood-red haze, his nostrils flaring. Growling monstrously he balled his hand into a tight fist, his knuckles turning white as they popped from the exertion.

A pair of hands rested on Flash's chest. Tilting his head down, his ruby-shaded cat's eyes furiously shook, staring into a pair of violet ones. "Flash," Twilight began, speaking softly, slowly. "I understand you're angry, but you can't hurt him." She turned her head to shoot a frown at the source of Flash's anger. "No matter how annoying he is."

Flash continued to growl, staring at the man who shook with the fear of an impending assault. With great difficulty, he shifted his sight back to Twilight, who bore a frown of concern and anger. He jerked his upper body forward, letting out a snarl as he gnashed his teeth, but kept his feet firmly rooted to their spot.

"You see? What did I tell you?!" the man shouted victoriously, grinning like a fool. But his words were met with silence. Turning back, he saw that the last remnants of the crowd had departed. He looked on, jaw slack. With nothing else to do, he huffed and began to clear his table of flyers, stuffing them into his pockets before walking down the street with his shoulders hunched.

Flash sent one final piercing glare before turning to an equally relieved Twilight.

"...Sorry. You didn't need to see that." Flash spoke softly, avoiding eye contact.

She slapped his arm in anger. "It's a good thing I did! Do you know what would have happened if you followed through on that?"

"Gotten suspended, if not expelled, lost my Hunter's license and probably been arrested," he stated casually.

"You are far too calm about this!" Twilight shouted, hands balled into fists. "Your whole future could have ended right then and there just because you let your anger get the better of you." Despite the fury in her tone, Flash could pick up a small hint of sadness and fear.

"Sorry," was all he could say.

Twilight sighed as she returned to the still sleeping Manny. "Come on. Let's complete the mission." Nodding, he followed Twilight, picking Manny up.

The duo stood before the enormous gates of the castle. Above the two great doors were the words "Aubade Academia" in faux gold leaf. Twilight created a small orb of violet energy and pushed it into a slot on the gate's front. The large wooden doors creaked as they opened. Upon entering, they were greeted with five purple and gold buildings. Two were on the right side while the other two sat on the left and a large central building faced them in the middle.

Within the walls of Aubade Academia people, both students and staff composed of humans, Daemons and half-Daemons, moved about the courtyard. Some walked at a steady pace, some dashed like madmen in random directions, and some were on their way to the cafeteria in hopes of a hot meal. Others sat and spoke with friends, or meditated in near silence. Many students, however, crowded around an enormous wooden board with hundreds of different papers scattered about. Various murmurs of excitement, regret, and annoyance could be heard from it

"Dammit! Someone already snatched that D-rank mission!" one voice shouted.[

"Oh, this one seems neat!"

"Yeah, but it's a C-rank, it's over our heads."

"What? Lame!"

Flash and Twilight headed towards the central building, passing by several students on the way. A few noticed the pair and greeted with a short wave or a hi, which they returned.

Twilight stole several glances from Flash, noticing his eyes were still a deep red. She wanted to speak out but struggled to find the right words. _He's still furious. I need to pick my words carefully._ Taking a deep breath, she stood tall and turned to face him.

"Flash, do you need to talk about what happened?"

The half-Daemon said nothing, his gaze locked on something up ahead. A marble statue of a horse, a mirror resting within its lower frame. First trembling, breathing becoming harsher as he approached, his fist rose and struck the mirror. Cracks spread throughout it. The sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the courtyard. Students soon crowded the statue, whispers, and mumbles quickly followed suit.

Twilight's jaw hit the floor in total shock. "W-w-what did you do?!"

His eyes returning to the normal sapphire color, he blinked at the now shattered mirror.

"...Dammit," Flash swore under his breath. Twilight quickly grabbed Flash's hand and led him to the main building. Brows furrowed, she angrily glared at her partner

"Flash, why? Why did you break the mirror?!"

"I'm sorry. I… I couldn't see anything but red." Flash's head hung low.

Twilight sighed. "I understand Flash. But, we can't let this pass. We need to go to the guard office."

A groan flew from his mouth. "Do we have to? I already know what Caboose is going to say."

"It's going to happen sooner or later. Besides, your punishment may not be as harsh if you willingly go to him about it."

Having no other rebuttal, Flash nodded bitterly. "Yeah. Okay."

Rushing into the main building, the two of them continued down the elegant hallway. It was longer than a football field, though couldn't have been more than twenty feet wide. A soft, cream-hued carpet covered the floor, and despite the heavy traffic, it remained meticulously clean. Spaced at regular intervals were marble columns thicker than ancient oaks, covered in veins of gold that seemed to stretch upwards like inverted streaks of lightning towards the vaulted ceiling. Portraits of past teachers and students ringed their bases.

Five doors lined each wall, all bearing the stylized name of a teacher in a brilliant silver paint. On every window into a classroom was the school's blazing sunset in orange, peach and yellow stained glass.

Between each door stood full-sized steel lockers painted to look like cherry wood. Halfway down the hall were a set of staircases on either side, the same marble as the columns. Massive steps angled both up and down, and wide enough for ten students to march at arm's length with ample room.

"So, you wanna head to the guard's office or-"

"We're dropping Manny off first," Twilight stated plainly.

"Pretty sure we'd be able to get more done if we split up," Flash countered.

"Mostly likely. However, if the tranquilizer were to wear off, we'd have to pacify Manny. Again. And without a tranquilizer this time."

"And you'd have a stroke if we did something that went against your list, right?" Flash chuckled. Twilight huffed, turning towards the hybrid and following beside him.

* * *

The two stood in front of a large, open field, inhabited by various creatures of all sizes. Part of it was covered with grass, trees, and shrubbery, another part resembled a desert, and the third had most of its space dedicated to a large lake.

A woman stood in its center, appearing to be in her early twenties and sporting long blue hair. She fed a three-headed beast with scraps of jerky, smiling lightly.

"There ya go, Eddie," she smiled brightly.

"Hey, Master Jasmine!" Flash shouted. Perking her head up, she turned to find the pair and a, thankfully, still sleeping Manny.

Jasmine beamed at the sight, her red eyes flashing brightly. She dashed towards them with monstrous speed. Flash had little time to react as Jasmine leaped over the circular wall, landing in front of them with the elegance and grace of a deer.

"Yooo! Kitty-Kat and Bookworm! How ya doin'?" Jasmine flashed a grin at the two, her shaggy, blue tail wagging with joy.

"Fine, Master," Twilight said with a bow.

"Could you please not call me that?!" Flash grumbled brows lowered.

"Aw, what's wrong? Don't like Kitty-Kat?" Jasmine chuckled, ruffling the fuming hybrid's hair.

"Of course not! It' embarrassing!" Flash huffed, turning away as to hide the redness on his cheeks.

Jasmine laughed. "So, is being super sensitive a Lion Daemon trait?"

Her comment was answered with a frustrated groan. A clearing of the throat alerted Jasmine to Twilight. Jasmine turned to the second girl, her grin unwavering.

"So, how have you both been? I see Kitty-Kat hasn't driven you batty yet."

"We've been doing well, Master Jasmine. Thank you for asking," Twilight replied hastily.

Jasmine cocked a brow. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing, really. Just… thinking," Twilight said awkwardly, eyes locked on the ground. Jasmine flung an arm around Twilight's shoulder, pulling her close.

"Hey, hey. No need to be so uptight. Relax." Jasmine's grin was warm and inviting. It put Twilight's mind at ease somewhat.

"Now, tell big sis Jas what's wrong?"

"Big sis?" Flash comment, adding a slight chuckle. Suddenly, something struck in the back of his head with impressive speed and force, causing him to stagger briefly. Sharply turning back, he growled at the grinning older woman.

"So, what's up?"

Sighing, Twilight faced the elder Hunter. "On our way back, there was a man at the front gate, saying… various things about Daemons and the school."

A groan of exasperation exited Jasmine's mouth. "White Collar. Ain't the first time he's pulled this BS, either."

"He's done this before?" Twilight questioned.

Jasmine nodded. "He's been pulling this for a few years now. Before I was hired, apparently." Jasmine folded her arms, moving to Flash. She gestured for him to place Manny down, which he did.

"I'm sure Celestia or someone else told you not to give guys like him the time of day, right?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes. However..."

"However, what?" Jasmine asked as she pulled out a large comb and began to sliding it through Manny's dark red mane.

"Some of his words… got to Flash and…" Twilight looked away, rubbing her arm. Flash folded both arms, growling softly.

"I almost took his damn head off."

"Ah. I get ya. So, Bookworm is confused about what to do, yeah?" Jasmine asked, her gaze not leaving Manny's form.

"Somewhat. I do plan on reporting White Collar, but I'm more worried for Flash. He didn't strike him, just frightened the man at most, but-"

"But?"

"He took his aggression out on the statue."

Jasmine sucked in a sharp breath. "Hooo-boy. That's bad. Really bad."

She nodded again. "Yeah."

"Well, since Kitty Kat didn't hurt him, he should be fine," Jasmine answered coolly.

"R-really?!" Flash and Twilight exclaimed.

"Yep. Sadly, I can't say much about the mirror sitch. You're gonna have to talk with Caboose about that."

Flash grunted, tossing his arms into the air. "Great."

"Hey, hey. Don't be like that. I'm sure Caboose will go easy on ya!" Jasmine flashed a reassuring smile. Her smile had no effect on the Hunter's mood.

"Okay, look. I shouldn't be saying this, but while I don't really support you spooking folks, even obnoxious tools like White Collar, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't deserved." Jasmine turned and gave them a thumbs up, which brought a grin to Flash's face.

A sluggish moan drew their attention to the manticore. His eyes blinked owlishly before a deep rumble escaped his yawning jaw. Flash chuckled as his bones vibrated. "Mornin' Manny!" Jasmine greeted the manticore with a hug, cuddling him. "I can handle him for the moment. Y'all go tell Teddie about the mission, kay?" After a nod from Twilight and a grunt from Flash, they left the room, Jasmine waving at their departure.

* * *

The silence between them stifled any attempts at conversation as they walked to Teddy Safari's classroom. Twilight shot a quick glance towards her partner, his gaze firmly locked on the marble tiles one step ahead of him. She had noticed his mood shift slightly after they had tranquilized Manny, but thought little of it then. After their encounter with Yapper, however, Flash's demeanor had changed drastically.

And it baffled her.

Flash had encountered people like Yapper in the past and usually met their comments with a snarl and a terrifying glare. However, this was different.

 _He looked like he was out for blood._ Twilight shuddered at the memory. In the two years, they had been partners, she'd only seen him come close to that level of anger once. It worried her back then, as it did now.

 _I need to get an answer. Even if the means we end up arguing._ Sighing, Twilight stopped and turned to her friend. "Flash?"

Flash's head snapped up, his mind clearly elsewhere. "Hm?"

"Do… do you mind if I ask you something?"

Flash shook his head. "No. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know why White Collar's comments got to you like that. I mean, you've dealt with people like him before and none of them ever set you off like that."

Flash rubbed the back of his head, struggling to find a reply. "I… I'm not really sure. I guess that jackass just pushed the wrong buttons, plus with the mission and… something else, I just snapped," he growled, fist trembling.

Twilight's brow rose. _Something else? What does he mean?_ She began to speak, before stopping. _That's something we can deal with later. Focus on the matter at hand._

"I guess it's just annoying, you know?" Flash shifted his gaze towards the ceiling, eyes heavy with sadness. "No matter how much good I do, there are still people who look at me like… _that._ They don't see Flash Sentry, they just see a half-breed. A Daemon… A monster."

Twilight placed a hand on his shoulder followed with a comforting smile. "Well, it's a good thing there are those who can see 'Flash Sentry.'"

Her words brought a small smile to his lips. "Thanks, partner."

"Of course. We should try and help each other when one of is in trouble, right?" Twilight returned his smile with one of her own.

Flash nodded, pumping his fist in the air. "Right!"

"Hey, you two!" a voice called from further up the hall. Running towards them was a middle-aged woman, her carrot-colored curls bouncing with her steps. As she got close, a student flew by over her head, leaving a strong breeze in his wake. Her hands quickly shot up to grab the pith helmet she wore, lest it reveal her disheveled hair beneath.

"Good afternoon, Master Safari." Twilight bowed with Flash giving a small wave.

"Glad I found you two. I had some time before my next class, so I wanted to see if you got back! Looks like I got my answer." Safari beamed. "Thanks again for taking the mission, kids. I'll have your payment for ya tomorrow."

"Thank you for your patronage, Master," Twilight said.

"Mm. Kay. Well, we need to go hit up the guard office, so-"

"Actually…" Safari interrupted, chuckling awkwardly. "I was wondering if you could help me out with a little something."

"Um… Okay. Sure what do you need from us?"

"Well, I only need Flash's help." The statement caused the duo to stare at Safari, then each other, then back to Safari. Twilight raised a brow nearly into her hairline as Flash cocked his head. Twilight cleared her throat and spoke.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking…"

"Why do you only need me?!" Flash asked bluntly. Another awkward giggle left Safar's mouth. "Well…"

* * *

A torrent of emotions and thoughts went through Flash's mind as he stood before a class full of twelve-year-olds. Some whispered and pointed fingers, others stared at him in awe and curiosity, and even a few had hands raised.

"Now class, we have a special treat today! This is Flash Sentry, one of Aubade Academia's many accomplished C-rank Hunters."

The class roared with 'ooohs' and 'ahhs' as the children stared at the flustered Hunter.

 _Why did I agree to this?_ Flash grumbled to himself. Master Safari continued.

"Now, Flash is a rather 'special' student. Isn't that right?" Safari turned to Flash with a huge grin.

"Uh… y-yeah. See, I'm a half-Daemon."

There was a brief silence before the class erupted with noise. Thirty voices all shouting their question, hands shooting up like rockets. The onslaught of questions caught Flash off guard and quickly overwhelmed him.

"Class, please, settle down!" Safari's voice managed to drown out the others, silencing the class in a manner of seconds. The feat both impressed and scared Flash. With the room now quiet, Safari cleared her throat.

"Alright. Now, Flash has his own business to attend to, so he can't stay for very long. I'll allow four questions for now."

Several groans could be heard. Safari ignored them and continued. "Flash, I'll let you pick the questions, okay?" Flash nodded, turning to the class, all the students had their hands raised. Cupping his chin, he pointed to a dark green haired boy in the front row.

"Uh… yes? You. What's your name?"

The boy stood up, his purple eyes shining brightly as his grinned. "My name is Cabbage Patch and I wanted to know what kind of Daemon you are!"

Flash breathed a sigh of relief. _An easy one._ "I'm part Lion Daemon on my dad's side. Was that all?"

Cabbage Patch shook his head. "No. Um… What kind things can you do? Are you super strong and fast and stuff?"

Flash stared wide-eyed at the boy before giggling. "Yeah. I'm pretty strong! I can lift twenty tons." Flexing his bicep, he grinned.

Cabbage Patch's eyes lit up. "Oh-Oh! Can you lift Ms. Safari's desk?!"

Flash rubbed the back of his head nervously, turning to Safari for an answer. She gave a somewhat uneasy nod.

"Sure thing!" Flash walked in front of Safari's desk kneeling down, he placed a hand under the bottom and with a slight grunt, heaved the desk overhead. The class roared with excitement and joy.

"Wow!"

"He's really strong!"

"So cool!"

Flash blushed from the comments. It was an odd feeling to be praised, even if it was from a bunch of children - certainly, it was a nice change of pace from the usual slew of comments he received.

After some seconds passed, he returned the desk to its original position. As he rolled his shoulder around, Teddie Safari cleared her throat.

"Cabbage Patch, while I admire your enthusiasm, I believe you asked Flash two questions."

The young boy's eyes went wide as his lips drew to an inaudible 'oh.'

She gave him a bright smile, though with a raised brow. "Just remember that you're not the only one who has questions. I'm sure your classmates are just as excited as you. Alright?"

He nodded, turning around to the rest of the class with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, guys."

Some rolled their eyes, others gave him a dirty look, but the majority of the class forgave him.

Teddie Safari smiled at them all, then gestured for Flash to continue.

"Okay, How… about… you." Flash pointed to a girl in the middle row. Her blonde hair bounced as she stood up. "What's your name and question?"

"My name is Sunspot. Hi." She gave a bashful wave. "Um… Mr. Sentry? I was wondering, What _are_ Daemons? My mom and dad say that they're monsters, but… you don't really seem like one."

If his cheeks weren't already red, Flash was sure that comment would made them as red as an apple.

"Hehehe. Thanks, and please just Flash is fine. Now, your parents aren't too far off. Daemons are animals who lived near 'Mana Points' Those huge open areas where mana flows from," Flash explained. "Animals and other creatures who lived near those points sucked up a lot of power from them and changed over time, turning into the Daemons we know today."

Sunspot smiled brightly as she took her seat. With that, Safari spoke up.

"Alright, we have time for one more question. Flash?"

Nodding, Flash cupped his chin as he looked over the sea of hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a child tucked away in the far corner. He seemed different from the other students, not eager and filled with energy like the rest. Reserved, quiet, unsure. The boy's dark brown hood obscured his eyes, with only a few dark blue bangs being visible. His hand was raised also, but with far less enthusiasm than his classmates.

Flash made his way to the lonesome child, knelt before him and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Hey, pal." Flash offered a warm smile.

The boy remained silent, giving Flash a small wave. "Hello," he squeaked out.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

The boy shrunk slightly, clearly nervous.

"I-I-I'm Lumen."

"Hi, Lumen. You have a question?"

Lumen nodded. "I-I w-w-wanted to know… Um…"

Flash couldn't help but chuckle. The boy, in many aspects, reminded Flash of his younger self. "Hey, it's cool, bud. No rush."

Lumen nodded and took a deep breath before asking.

"I-I wanted to know… w-why do human and Daemons dislike hybrids so much?"

Flash's eye's double in size, his words stuck in his throat. Lumen's question caught him off guard. Of all everything he was expecting, humans and Daemons poor views of half-Daemons was not one.

"Um… well…" Flash was at a loss. He racked his brain a thousand times, desperate for an answer.

"Humans and Daemons fought with each other for a long time. Even if things are peaceful now, there are just some people who can't let go of that hate. They can't accept love."

Lumen's head fell down, seemingly saddened with the answer. "I-I see."

Flash bit his bottom lip. _Dammit. Nice going, Sentry! You upset him! I gotta think of a way to make him feel better._

"But, it's not all bad!" Flash said, almost too loudly.

Lumen jumped into his seat."H-huh?"

"Even if you find one person who hates half-Daemons, you'll find others who can see past it, or even accept you for it." Flash placed a hand on Lumen's shoulder.

"When I first started school, I was worried that people would hate or fear me because I was a half-Daemon. And while there were those who only saw the Daemon, I was blessed to meet three people who only cared about Flash. I don't know where'd I be without them."

Lumen looked up, two large crimson eyes staring into sapphire eyes above a happy grin.

"I hope that answered your question." Flash gave Lumen a light pat on his shoulder and a thumbs up as he returned to the front of the class. By that point, all eyes were on Lumen, who was still enraptured by Flash's words.

"Alright, students," Safari clapped, the class's vision now locked on her. "Thank Flash for stopping by today and taking your questions."

The students simultaneously shouted, "Thank you, Mr. Flash!"

"And thank you all for having me." With one final wave and a small smile pricking his lips, Flash exited the classroom.

* * *

Flash heaved a long sigh as he leaned against the wall of Safari's classroom. To his right, he spotted his partner, Twilight, who was lost within a book.

"Hey," he alerted her with a wave. Peeking up from her book, she returned his wave with her own. "Hi. So, how did it go?"

"Meh. It was alright. Those kids though…" Flash dug in his ear, "loud as hell. I feel bad for Master Safari."

"Oh? I'd figured you'd be use to it." Twilight said as she stood up and began to walk down the opposite end of the hall. "Don't you have a brother and sister?"

"Yeah, but they aren't twelve anymore," Flash replied as he followed. "What about you? Don't you have _two_ brothers?"

"Yes. And while Spike just turned thirteen, Shining is twenty-seven. About the only time they do get rowdy is during that mask hero show they love so much."

"Your brothers are Masked Ranger fans?!" Flash asked excitedly. Twilight shook her head, a grin breaking out on her lips as the two traveled up the stairs.

* * *

If there was one place in the entirety of Aubade Academia aside from Ms. Harshwhinny's office that Flash dreaded, it was the guard office. During his first few years at AA, he'd seen the inside of this place more times than any other freshman. Some saw it as a sign of how unruly he was, others saw him as a troubled child, but there were a few who gained some form of respect for the half-Daemon.

Flash's foot bounced against the hard tile floor as he sat in front of a large desk with a larger man behind it. The man pinched the bridge in between his eyes as he heaved a long sigh. "Flash," he began. "Why? Couldn't this have waited until at least the second semester?! You haven't even been back for a month and I'm already seeing you here?"

He grumbled, arms folded. "It's not like I hit the jackass or anything."

"And I'm thankful for that, but you still destroyed school property!" Caboose shot back, a hand slapping his forehead.

"I'm sorry about all this, Mr. Caboose," Twilight apologized, bowing. "I should have been keeping a closer watch on him."

Caboose's gaze shifted, piercing Twilight now.

The bespectacled Hunter noticed the growing anger in his eyes. "Um… i-is something wrong, Mr. Caboose?"

Caboose nodded, his anger undiminished. "Twilight, how long have you and Flash been partners?"

Twilight stopped to think briefly. "Uh… I believe it will be two years this coming May."

"Two years you've known each other and you're still making excuses for him. You can't keep doing this, Twilight!" Caboose's tone was stern and somewhat intimidating. Twilight shrunk from it.

"Flash is going to be eighteen in a few months. It's time he stopped acting like a child while others make excuses for him, and started taking responsibility for his own actions!"

"Hey," Flash's eyes flickered red as he sprang to his feet, "don't talk to her like that! I was the one who screwed up. Twilight has nothing to do with this!"

Caboose frowned. "Twilight is the one who keeps trying to excuse your actions, Flash. She's enabling you! You'll never learn to stand on your own if she always has to cover for you!"

Caboose's word stung, but carried an air of truth to them and, despite his internal protest, Flash couldn't deny them. Throwing his hands in defeat, Flash retook his seat. "Fine. Whatever. Just give me my punishment."

Both Caboose and Twilight breathed a sigh of relief. Caboose shot a quick look at the fuming teen before him. Another sigh escaped his lips.

"Well, normally, in cases like this, the proper punishment would be two weeks suspension or possibly even expulsion." Twilight bit her bottom lips as Flash gripped his arm tighter. "But, if you're willing to do some community work, I'll let you off with a fine. Two thousand bits and you have to transport the mirror here from the train station."

Twilight's eyes shot wide open. "E-excuse me?"

"Two thousand bits and the transport. You just completed a mission from Teddie Safari, right? I'll get in contact and inform her of what's happening."

"Um… Th-thank you, Mr. Caboose!" Twilight bowed to him once more. Flash, meanwhile gave the gargantuan man a crooked look.

"What happened to all that talk about 'not making excuses?'"

"There is a difference between making excuses and being lenient, Mr. Sentry."

Flash winced. _Ugh. I hate it when people call me that._

"Besides, I'd hate to see Solar upset over this," Caboose added with a grin. "To see such a beautiful face covered in tears would break my heart."

Flash pretended to retch at the mention of that name. "I don't know what's more disgusting; you trying to score with my mom, or that kelp crap you're drinking."

"It's a kale smoothie and it's good for your skin!" Caboose shouted as they exited.

Twilight giggled awkwardly as she pushed Flash out the door. "Well, thank you again for your help, Mr. Caboose. Have a nice day!" Without another word, the pair vanished into the busy hall.

* * *

"That could have gone much worse," Twilight stated as she and Flash walked away from the guard office.

"Yeah, I guess," Flash muttered bitterly. "We still ended up losing two thousand bits."

"I'd rather lose some money than watch you get expelled, Flash," Twilight shot back sternly. "Besides, we still have a sizeable amount left."

"Hm," Flash mumbled silently to himself. Twilight saw the frustration building up. An idea quickly popped into her mind.

"So, I heard Professor Moon is holding a lecture about the multiple applications of Dark magic. I'd planned on going, and was wondering-"

"I'll pass, thanks," Flash said immediately. "I'm going to visit my family later."

Twilight shrugged. "Alright. I'll see you at-"

"Yo, cheeseball!" A voice rung through the hall, most of the passersby, Flash and Twilight included, turning their eyes to two figures near the entrance; a boy and a girl.

The girl moved first, her rainbow hair swayed back and forth with each confident step down the hall.

The boy followed suit, a hand resting on the handle of his katana. Green eyes shining at he calmly waltzed down the hall, casually waving at the various student.

Twilight waved to the pair. "Good afternoon, Rainbow Dash. Soarin."

"Sup Twi?" Rainbow greeted.

"Yo." Soarin returned her wave with his own.

Rainbow turned to Flash, sporting a massive grin. "'Sup, cheeseball?"

A vein throbbed on the side of Flash's temple. "Dash, can you not use that nickname? I really hate it."

Dash giggled. "Oh come on. I've been calling you then since we were in grade school,"

"And it's only gotten more annoying as time passed," Flash grumbled, folding his arms in a huff.

Twilight stifled a giggle. "Cheeseball?"

"Don't… ask…" Flash growled.

Soarin lazily walked over to his fuming friend, fist extended. "Yo-ha my bro-ha."

Flash grinned, bumping Soarin's fist. "Hey, man. What's up?"

"Meh. Nothing much. Dashie and I have a summoning class we gotta attend after lunch." Soarin said with a shrug. "What are you guys up to?"

"Well, we just got back from the Guard office."

Upon hearing this, Rainbow cocked a brow in Flash direction. "What? Why did you- Oh, man. Flash. Please don't tell me you got into another fight!"

"N-no!" Flash replied defensively. "It's just…"

"He shattered the mirror of the statue after we returned from our mission," Twilight cut in. Rainbow's hand slapped her forehead as Soarin sighed heavily.

"Seriously, bro?" Soarin shook his head.

"I know, I know! I just… lost my temper," the half Daemon groaned.

Rainbow shook her head back and forth. "Man, you _really_ gotta work on that. That rage of yours is gonna end up hurting someone."

Flash's left brow twitched. Even if Rainbow was technically right, it still annoyed him to have the same thing repeated in such a short span of time.

"Noted. Can we change topics now?"

"Sure," Soarin said cheerfully. "To what?"

"Well, what's this about a summoning class you guys are taking?"

Now it was Rainbow's turn to groan as her gaze fell to the floor. "Blame Ms. Harshwhinny. She forced me to take this class because apparently I 'lack focus.' Gimme a break!" Rainbow crossed her arms in a huff, turning her nose up.

"Same goes for me. Ms. Harshwhinny said I'm 'too unmotivated.' Which totally isn't true, I'm plenty motivated!" Soarin said, puffing his chest out.

"I don't think being motivated by 'Masked Ranger' counts, Highlane," Rainbow added.

"Well, it should!" Soarin shot back.

"Bro, if there were a class on Masked Ranger stuff, you'd ace it, no problem," Flash chuckled with Rainbow joining in.

"Haha. Yuck it up all you want." Soarin stuck out his tongue at the cackling teens. A smile slowly broke out on Twilight's lips as she watched the three. Seeing Flash in such high spirits put her at ease. However, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help be feel excluded.

 _It can't be helped. They've been friends for well over ten years and I…_ She stopped herself from thinking those thoughts. _Right. It's not important right now. He's having a good time with his friends. That's all that matters._

As the laughter died down, Flash stretched his arms overhead. "Well, I've gotta jet. Gonna go see my family today. I'll catch you guys later. Enjoy your lecture, Twilight." Turning around, his eyes fell upon a familiar, blue-haired sight.

The eyes of most of Aubade Academia's male population were on the older woman as she confidently moseyed down the halls. Shoulder length, dark blue hair tied in a ponytail bounced back and forth as she walked. Her light blue eyes scanned the halls, watching for something or someone. A tan colored hand swept through her hair, brushing it behind her ears.

The rest of the group stared with him. Flash watched as his mother, with little brother and sister in tow, strutted down the hallway towards him. Her smile exuded warmth, with a touch of mischief.

On her sides where two children, neither no older than twelve; a boy and girl. The boy's dark blue hair swayed up and down as he walked, occasionally tugging at his gray t-shirt. Blue jeans covered his legs, being accompanied with white sneakers. The girl ran a hand through her dark pink, messy hair. Dark purple eyes scanned the hall, her hands shoved into the pockets of green cargo shorts. The most eye-catching and distinguished feature of both children, however, were the cat-like ears shooting from their heads and lion-esque tails sticking out from their backsides.

Several mumbles and whispers broke out through the students as the three made their way down.

"Mom," the girl whispered. "These guys are saying a bunch stuff about us."

"Just ignore them, Scootaloo." Solar's voice was clear and calm as if the students were nonexistent.

"It's getting hard to. They're really loud," the boy added. "I kinda wanna bite one of them."

"First Base Sentry, you know better!" she scolded. First Base shrunk, hands slipping into his pockets.

"Sorry, mom."

"Hey, mom!" Flash shouted joyfully, grinning like a child in a candy store.

"Yo, Solar! Scoots!" Rainbow joined Flash, waving at three.

"How's it hanging?" Soarin casually waved.

Solar's face lit up at the sight of her son and his friends.

"Flash!" chimed First Base and Scootaloo as the dashed towards him. Solar shook her head and chuckled, following her eager children.

First Base and Scootaloo shot at Flash, colliding with him hard enough that he slid back some feet.

"Hey, sibs," Flash coughed out a weak chuckle. The two grinned brightly at their older brother as they clung to him.

"Flash! How have you been!?" First Base asked excitedly.

"We hardly see you anymore!" Scootaloo added.

"Sorry, sorry. I've been busy with school and Hunter's work," Flash chuckled, sitting up.

"Heya, squirts," Rainbow Dash greeted them.

Scootaloo immediately jumped off Flash and tackled Rainbow Dash into a hug, causing her to fall backwards. "Hi, Rainbow!"

"Whoa! Hehehe. Forgot how fast and strong you were, half-pint," Rainbow laughed weakly, petting Scootaloo's head. Soarin walked over to the downed Rainbow Dash and offered a hand. "Yo, pumpkin patch twins."

"Ugh. Soarin, that nickname sucks," Scootaloo groaned as she climbed off Rainbow, who then took Soarin's hand.

"What? I think it suits you guys. You're twins, and have a pumpkin color to you, so…"

Rainbow quickly elbowed Soarin in the stomach, causing him to hunch over.

"Right. Being quiet now."

Twilight walked over to the twins, a kind smile on her face. "Hello, First Base. Scootaloo."

"Hi, Twilight," they said in unison.

"Hey, kids." Solar's came up from behind with a few pants accompanying her. "Whoo. Hehe. keeping up with you two is tiring. Mama ain't as young as she used to be."

"Mom!" Flash placed First Base down, got up and ran over to Solar. He pulled the blue haired woman into a tight hug. "Hey. I was just coming to see you. Why are you guys here?"

"The Hunter Classification Exam is coming up, and I decided to sign the kids up for it," she answered.

"Seriously?!" Flash said with a huge grin.

"Yup!" Scootaloo replied, pumping her arm in the air.

"We're gonna ace it and be Hunters like you, bro!" First Base said, jumping up and down. Flash watched the joy and excitement within his sibling's eyes. It was small things such as this that made his day.

Placing his hands on both their shoulders, he pulled the twins close. "I know you guys are gonna pass with flying colors! Good luck to ya and kick some as-"

His words were cut off by a piercing glare from Solar. Her expression was all too easy for Flash to read. Sweating nervously, Flash turned back to his siblings. "Uh… kick some tail!"

The twins nodded, the flame of resolve burning within their eyes. Twilight leaned in close to Rainbow Dash and whispered. "Um… what was that about?"

"Solar doesn't like it when Flash swears," Rainbow explained.

"Ah," Twilight nodded. "I wonder how'd she react if she heard him swearing in the guard office?"

"Probably not well," Rainbow chuckled.

"So, what are you planning to do now, Flashy?" Solar questioned.

Flash shrugged. "Figure I'd head home. Rest up, maybe look for another mission."

Solar's brow rose. "Wait, didn't you two just finished a mission?"

"Yeah, well, you see.." Flash laughed uncomfortably.

"Flash has to pay a two thousand bit fine due to him damaging school property," Twilight explained, her voice clearly bitter.

Solar slowly turned her head towards Flash, eyes narrowed. "Flash? What did you break?"

He scratched his head, avoiding eye contact. "Uh… well… I may have broken the mirror on the horse statue?"

Solar's glare only intensified, causing Flash to swallow hard. "I-in my defense, there was some jerk at the front gate saying a bunch of crap about Daemons!"

"Flash Nova Sentry!" Solar bellowed, scaring some passersby. "You know better than that! I know hearing that garbage ticks you off, it ticks me off, too. But that doesn't mean you can take out your frustrations on the school!"

Flash shrunk from Solar's scolding, his cheeks turning a bright red. He could hear whispers from various students as they passed by. _This cannot get any more embarrassing for me._ Flash groaned.

"Honestly, if your father were still with us, I'd imagine he'd be just as disappointed!"

Another small groan left his mouth. "S-sorry, mom."

First Base tilted his head. "Guy at the front gate? Was he wearing really clean clothes?"

Flash nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Hey, mom. Isn't that the same guy stopped us? The one _you_ almost knocked ?" Scootaloo asked.

Immediately, Solar's face paled. Rubbing the back of her head, she giggled awkwardly. "Uh… well… y-yes you see… About that… um…" Solar was at a loss for words. Any point she thought of quickly turned to ash and vanished. Flash gave his mother a bemused look before sighing.

"Mom… really?"

Solar hung her head low. "I know. It's just… Grr! He ticked me off with all that bullcrap he was spewing!" Solar raised a fist in the air, a fire burned in her eyes. "He's lucky First and Scootaloo dragged me away. Otherwise..."

As Solar continued her rant, Twilight stared with an uneasy smile. Well, at least I know where he gets it from, now.

Flash cleared his throat. "Well, I'm gonna head out. Twilight, have fun at your lecture. Soarin, Dash? Try not to summon a monster from another universe. And sibs? Good luck."

"With the exams or mom?" Scootaloo whispered.

"Yes," Flash snarked, winking at them. "Take care, mom. I'll pay you a visit when I get home."

Solar took a deep breath and smiled as Flash prepared to leave. "Alright, dear. Bye!"

With a final wave to his friends and family, Flash departed down the hallway and out the door.

* * *

Flash slowly trekked through a chain of gravestones, hands fooling around with some spare change in his jeans. He passed by several others scattered throughout the graveyard. Some offered a prayer to the departed, others departed with fury in their steps. A handful sat in front of the graves, talking or laughing at them as if with a living person.

Flash's eyes stayed fixated on the ground. The triad of freshly cut grass, wet stone and flowers bombarded his nose. He paused taking in the scents. A deep inhale and a strong exhale earned a smooth murmur from him.

Eventually, he halted in front of a gravestone. One with the head of a lion emblazoned on it. Beneath it read, 'Here lies Landslide Sentry. Friend, Husband, Father, Hunter.' Flash smiled weakly, tears pricking the side of his eyes. He quickly batted them away as he sat in front of the grave.

"Hey, dad."


	3. Crash and Burn

Flash cleared his throat. "Well, I'm gonna head out, Twilight. Have fun at your lecture. Soarin, Rainbow? Try not to summon a monster from another universe. And sibs? Good luck."

"With the exams or mom?" Scootaloo whispered, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Yes," Flash snarked, winking at them. "Take care, mom. I'll pay you a visit when I get home."

Solar took a deep breath and smiled as Flash prepared to leave. "Alright, dear. Bye!"

"Bye Flash!" First Base and Scootaloo waved.

"I promise nothing!" Soarin shouted.

"Later, cheeseball!" Rainbow grinned. As Flash vanished into the sea of students, Rainbow gestured towards Soarin.

"Come on, Highlane. We have a Summoner class to get to."

He groaned. "This is gonna suck."

"I know, I know. Let's just get it over with." Rainbow pushed Soarin down the opposite end of the hall. "See ya, squirts. Later Solar. Bye Twilight."

They bid farewell to the teens as they trekked down the hall.

* * *

A yawn fell out of Rainbow's jaw, her arms folded behind her head.

"Tired?" Soarin asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I went to bed pretty late. Got caught up reading the latest volume of _Flashing Life_. Sun Star was fighting the Ebony King's army to stop him from grabbing the Mirror of Ancients!"

"...And you made fun of my love for _Masked Ranger_." Soarin barely stifled a chuckle.

Rainbow cocked a brow as she stepped in front of him. "What's that mean, huh?"

"You're a total _Flashing Life_ fangirl."

"Says the _Masked Rangers_ fanboy," Rainbow countered with a cocky grin. "Besides, I'm not a fangirl. I'm a, what's that word? Enthusiast."

"Which is just a nicer way of saying fangirl," Soarin said with his own grin. Rainbow huffed as she pulled him into a headlock.

"Gaah, You're crushing my neck!"

"Be grateful that's all I'm doing!" Rainbow growled, squeezing more tightly. As she went about her mock attack, two girls took notice of the roughhousing teens and began to whisper. Rainbow saw them and hastily released Soarin.

"Dang it girl, you coulda killed me!" Soarin screeched, arms flailing like noodles.

Rainbow waved him off nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah. Come on. We're probably late as is."

With a shrug, Soarin proceeded with Rainbow close behind. The two girls stopped talking to watch the two pass by, their gazes locked on Soarin.

"Hey, isn't that… you know?"

"Yeah! He kinda looks like him. We should ask."

Sharing a nod, the two students quickly walked up to Soarin. "Excuse me, but are you Soarin Highlane?"

Soarin nodded, smiling brightly. "That's right. What's up?"

"So are you related to Wave Chill, the Wonderbolt?"

As soon as the name left her lips, Soarin's eyebrows sank, his smile all but fading. "Yeah?"

The first girl squealed as she shook her friend. "I knew it, he kinda looks like Wave Chill, too!"

The second cupped her chin as she inspected Soarin, before giving a nod. "Yup. I'm seeing it now. Mostly in the eyes."

Soarin gave a frustrated groan as they prattled on. "Was there something you needed?"

The first girl turned back, cheeks flushed a bright pink. "Um... Well, I was wondering if, maybe the next time you saw him, you could give him this?" She pulled a letter from her purse, before tentatively handing over to him.

Soarin carefully analyzed the letter before eyeing her. "And this is?"

"A confession of love. I know the Wonderbolts have a P.O. Box, but I thought it would mean so much more if I gave it to him directly," she swooned.

"Through me," Soarin muttered bitterly, though neither girl heard him. Sighing, he turned to the girl, a fake smile carved onto his face. "Sure. I'll make sure he gets it!"

The girls cheered as they hugged each other. "Thanks soooo much Soarin. Bye!" Waving farewell, the girls happily walked away.

Rainbow gave them a confused stare at their backs. "Jeez. If those weren't fangirls, I don't know wha-" stopping herself, she eyed her friend, hands shaking as he glanced at the letter with empty eyes.

Her frown relaxed as she eased a hand onto his shoulder. Rainbow opened her mouth but closed it as an unexpected odor hit her nose. She sniffed deeply before looking down, her eyes bulging at the sight.

The letter clutched tightly in Soarin's hands was slowly burning away. Acting fast, she snatched the letter away from him.

"Dude! Seriously?!" Rainbow hissed, shaking the letter in an attempt to keep the flames from growing. Soarin shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I get you're mad, but you can't just start burning crap!" Rainbow added as she blew on the letter.

"Yeah, yeah," Soarin grumbled. "Don't know why I'm even shocked. I mean, it's not like this is the first time someone's used me as Wave's messenger boy, and it probably won't be the last."

"Come on, man. Don't be like that," Rainbow nudged him in the side. "Forget those chicken legs and forget Wave!"

"Yeah…" Soarin replied, balling his hand into a fist. Rainbow looked at him briefly, grunting quietly. Giving her cheeks a good slap, she pushed Soarin along. "We need to hurry up, Highlane. Can't be late for Summoner class."

Soarin nodded. Rainbow clapped a hand on his shoulder, her expression softening somewhat. "Hey, are you good?"

Soarin gave another nod. "Yeah. Peachy." He slogged down the hall, shoulders slumped, head facing the floor. Rainbow stared at him, biting her bottom lip before catching up to his side.

* * *

"...And that's why _Star Ranger_ is the best of the _Masked Rangers_ series!" Rainbow stated confidently, flexing her bicep.

"Sure," Soarin said flatly. Rainbow gave a frustrated sigh and stopped in front of a classroom, folding her arms. Soarin noticed the brief silence and turned to find Rainbow glaring at him. Immediately, he straightened up. "Sorry, Rainbow. I was just… thinking."

Rainbow pinched the bridge of her eyes. "Dude, are you sure you're okay?"

A weak smile broke out on Soarin face. "Aww. Rainbow. I didn't know you were so worried about me."

A vein throbbed on her forehead as she pulled him into another headlock. "Ack, Let go, let go!"

"Joke like that again, and I'll bust your head open, Highlane!" Rainbow growled.

"Okay, okay, Lesson learned! Please let gooooo," he pleaded. Satisfied, she released him. Hacking a cough, he glared at her. "Girl, you are crazy strong!"

Rainbow giggled at him. "Aw, ain't you a sweetheart?"

"Yup. I'm the sweetest guy this side of AA!" Soarin grinned brightly. Rainbow stifled a laugh as she watched him.

"So... Better?"

Soarin turned back, his smile shrinking slightly. "Yeah. Thanks."

Rainbow returned his grin with one of her own, slightly punching his arm. "You don't have to thank me. We're friends and partners. Gotta help each other out, right?"

Soarin nodded calmly. "Right. Sorry about being all moody and stuff."

Rainbow shrugged. "No need to apologize, man. It's in the past."

"'The past' as in three minutes ago?"

Rainbow gave a fake laugh accompanied with a mocking clap. "Har-Har." Soarin chuckled, arms resting behind his head. He looked past Rainbow at the classroom behind her.

"Yo, is this it?" Rainbow cocked a brow as she turned to face the large, wooden door before her. Pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket, her eyes traveled between the paper and the numbers which hung above the door. "Hmmm. Room two-one-three. Yup, this is it!"

A whimper of annoyance shot from the mouth of the swordsman. "This. Is. Going. To. Suuuck."

Rainbow nodded bitterly, shoving the paper back in her pocket. "I know. Luckily, I came prepared!"

Soarin's brow rose. "Really? How?"

Rainbow smirked, dropping her bag on the floor, she dug around for a few seconds, producing a comic book. "New volume of [i]Flashing Life![/i]" Rainbow tightly held her book as if it were a child.

Soarin shook his head and laughed. "Such a fangirl,"

Snatching a head full of his hair, she pulled him over to the door. As Dash and Soarin peered through the glass, they were met with the sight of long, wide stairs. Along each step sat desks, with rolling chairs behind them. A large mahogany desk sat before the rows of others, desperate in its longing for a teacher to sit behind it.

The walls were a pale green and adorned with a handful of wooden tribal masks. Various shelves filled with book upon book-lined the back of the room. They were introduced to a rare occurrence in any classroom.

The inaudible orchestra of quiet.

Soarin glanced over at the desk, "Teach ain't here yet?"

"Looks like it!" Rainbow said cheerfully. "Ya know what that means?"

Soarin nodded, slowly yawning. "Yup. I'm gonna catch some Z's."

"And I'm gonna get started on my-"

"Ahem!"

They jumped and quickly turned around to find a dark-skinned woman, her piercing blue eyes partially obscured by her long hair, flowing down past her shoulders in stripes of ivory and black.

"Oh, Good afternoon Ms. Zecora," Soarin greeted.

She gazed at the pair for what felt like an eternity before offering a smile. "Ahh. Rainbow and Soarin, do come in! Take your seats, we'll soon begin."

They nodded slowly and stepped inside the class, grabbing some open seats in the back. Once Zecora had walked into the class, she clapped her hands, gaining their attention.

"Quiet down class, and let's get started. Give this your all, not efforts halfhearted." At her words, the rest of the students snapped their gazes forward.

Zecora grinned at the sight before speaking again. "Before we start, I warn you all…" Suddenly, as if a switch had been flipped, her mood darkened. Her joyful grin had been replaced with the most austere gaze, which slowly shifted to each student's face as she spoke. "Before we start, I warn you all. Pride always leads to one's downfall."

Just as quickly as it'd left, her smile returned, loosening the shoulders of everyone else in the class.

Rainbow quickly scanned the class and recognized one of the four other students. Seeing her, she smiled and gave Rainbow a quick wave, which she returned. Turning to Soarin, he had kept his word and fallen asleep. Shrugging it off, she brought out her comic and began reading.

"Summoner's magic is simple, 'tis true. Although that's so, of us, there are quite few," Zecora gestured to the chalkboard, where a detailed formula had been sketched. "Contracts required by spirits are needed. Their terms and conditions must always be heeded," she explained, the class listening intently and taking notes.

Before Zecora could continue, a muffled laugh reached her ears. Her gaze shifted up to Rainbow, who found something exceptionally funny in her textbook. Zecora's smile weakened in one moment and returned with a vengeance the next. She cleared her throat before continuing on.

"Rainbow Dash, I've a question for you. It should not be difficult to do."

Rainbow jumped in her seat, dropping her book. "U-uh... What? I-I mean, s-sure! Lay it on me!"

Lips twisting into a smirk, Zecora spoke. "Keywords strengthen any magical act. For Summoners, our main keyword is…?"

Immediately, Rainbow paled. She swallowed hard, fumbling to find an answer. "Uh… is it, 'deal?'"

Zecora's smile morphed into a frown. "Pact, Ms. Dash. Now I'm quite disappointed." She looked to her left, where an eager student had his hand raised. "Perhaps this young man I should have appointed." Zecora gestured to the student who stood up from his seat and pushed his glasses up. "Micro Chips I believe is your name. I've questions in store if you feel yourself game."

"Thank you, Ms. Zecora. You probably would have known the answer, Rainbow Dash, had you been paying attention in the mandatory Keywords class last semester."

Rainbow crossed her arms, blowing a raspberry. "Smartass."

* * *

Though the lesson continued, Rainbow wasn't interested. She would have talked to Soarin, had he not been busy making a puddle of drool on his desk. Zecora's dulcet tones combined with her rhymes and the - to Rainbow's mind - boring subject matter, only served to lull her into a semi-conscious state. Up until Micro Chips was called to the front of the class, bouncing on his heels as a smile threatened to split his face.

"Class is nearly halfway done. What say we all now have some fun?" Zecora asked, adding a smile.

"What did you have in mind, Ms. Zecora?" Micro Chips asked. Zecora extended her arm towards the door, holding her hand outward, palm open. "Today I'll call upon a friend, faithful and true until the end."

She began to chant, a white aura surrounding her entire body. Before her, a large magic circle took form, like an of gateway made of light.

The students watched in awe at the site, various voices perking up to question Zecora or merely voice their intrigue.

Zecora then spoke in a powerful voice, "From aether and void, I call to thee! Behold the spirit, Pact: Loyalty!"

A large white, metallic hand sprung from the depths of the newly formed gate, followed shortly by a matching metallic foot.

Standing in the middle of the circle was a suit of armor, similar to a knight's. He floated a few inches above the ground, his red cape fluttering as he gently bobbed up and down. Though his face was hidden behind the visor, the students felt as though they could trust him implicitly. The air around him was suffused with an aura of dependability.

Amongst the chatter, Zecora spoke. "This spirit's name is Calibur, though I refer to him as Cal. We met many years ago; he is my closest pal."

Calibur fixed its gaze upon Zecora. "Lady Zecora, I have requested many a time you do not refer to me by that."

Zecora chuckled sheepishly, giving Calibur an apologetic look. "A contract is a sacred bond between companions, true. Remember that which binds you both, lest things go wrong for you."

As the students sat in awe at the sight of the spirit knight, a knock on the door caught Zecora's attention. At it was a woman with red glasses.

"Excuse me for interrupting your lesson, Zecora, but Headmistress Celestia requires your aid with a... Certain matter."

"Thank you, dear Raven, I'll leave right away." She turned back to the class. "Your assignment's on the board, please finish it today." Afterward, she turned Calibur.

Extending a hand she spoke: "This lesson's over, Calibur. Your presence I will miss. Until we meet again, my friend. Return home, Pact: Dismiss."

Calibur vanished in a flash of white light. With that, Zecora disappeared down the hall with Raven in tow.

With Zecora gone, half the class dissolved into quiet chatter as they discussed her lecture. Micro Chips, however, merely stood in place, completely silent.

Fiddling with his glasses, Micro Chips walked forward. Scanning his notebook, a hand cupped his chin, a grin formed on his lips. As he began to recite the ritual, another student took notice of Micro and stepped forward.

"Um, Micro? What are you doing?"

Micro Chips turned to find a girl with light blue hair staring at him. "Oh, hello Coco. I'm trying to summon Calibur."

Coco's eyes shot open from his statement. "I don't think you should. Ms. Zecora-"

"Coco, please," Micro interrupted. "I come from a family of summoners and I have studied the materials thoroughly. I know what I'm doing."

Coco spoke again, but Micro Chips paid her no attention. Sighing in defeat, she returned to her seat. Micro bit his bottom lip as the portal re-opened and Calibur returned from it. The spirit took a brief look at his surroundings, tilting his head in confusion.

"Zecora? Did you not just dismiss me? What's-" the sound of a throat being cleared alerted him to Micro Chips. Calibur looked down at the bespectacled Hunter, clearly confused.

"Greetings, Sir Calibur!" Micro Chips beamed.

"Um… hello. Pardon me, child, would you happen to know where Zecora is?" Calibur asked.

Micro Chips nodded. "Indeed. She is presently tending to a matter at the behest of our Headmistress, Celestia. "

"Ah. I see," Calibur said. "Then she clearly could not have summoned me."

"That is correct. I did," Micro Chip stated proudly. A low growl of annoyance rumbled from the spirit's gut.

The reaction caught Mirco Chips off guard." Um, Sir Calibur? Is everything alright?"

Calibur nodded with a sigh following soon after. "Yes. Young man, I understand your eagerness at forming a pact, but you must be careful. Had I been another, it's possible this conversation would have ended much differently."

"H-How so?"

"As an example, had you summoned a spirit of wrath, they would have beaten you to death."

Mirco Chips swallowed hard from the spirit's warning, his legs trembling. "I-I understand."

"Now then, that having been said, I'd like to return home," Calibur requested.

"Wh-what? No, please, not yet! I... I want to make a pact."

If Calibur had visible eyes, they'd have bulged out of his head by now. "Excuse me?"

Dropping to his knees, Micro Chips plead with the spirit. "Please, Sir Calibur. Allow me to make a pact with you!"

Calibur sighed, and the sound of a gauntlet smacking a helmet was heard. "This is highly unorthodox, but… I suppose."

Grinning from ear to ear, Micro Chips jumped up and hugged the spirit. "Thank you so much! I promise you won't regret this."

Calibur gripped Micro Chips by his collar and placed him back on the ground. "Ahem. That being said, are you prepared, young man?"

Micro Chips nodded. "I-indeed, sir!"

"Well, then! I, Calibur of Loyalty, bequeath a contract onto you. The condition of my contract is simple; once a week, you must aid a friend without wishing for anything in return."

Micro Chips scoffed confidently. "Easy. I accept!"

Calibur extended a hand to halt him. "Be warned, youngling. Should you fail to accomplish your side of the contract, the consequences will be dire."

"I understand." Micro Chips spoke confidently, a smile breaking out on his lips.

Nodding, Calibur extended an arm over Micro Chips' head. A blue light emitted from his arm and coated Micro Chips glasses. "Then the contract is sealed!"

Standing in shock, Micro Chip patted himself down. "Um... Wha… what just happened?"

"I sealed our contract within your spectacles. You now have the power to call forth a doppelganger of myself!" Calibur answered.

"Ah. R-right! Of course!" Micro Chips chuckled awkwardly, earning a groan from Rainbow.

"Thank you, Sir Calibur!" With a nod, Calibur vanished in a flash of white light.

Rainbow peeked up from behind her comic and let out a groan of annoyance. "Man, what a waste of an afternoon. This class was totally lame!"

Her complaint was meant with a snore from Soarin. Angrily, she gave him a harsh shove to wake him.

"Huh? What? Is class over?" he asked in a daze. Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Yeah. It's over. And, what do you know, it sucked!"

"I'ma have to agree. I dozed off before it even began," Soarin said with a yawn, stretching his arms upwards.

"Why do we even need to learn this? Neither of us are Summoners!" Rainbow questioned aloud, an equally loud groan following.

"Excuse me, but could you keep it down? It's hard to focus." Micro Chips turned to the pair, brows scrunched together.

His words caused her to momentarily stiffen up. "Okay, Micro. I'll keep quiet." She smiled through clenched teeth. Micro Chips adjusted his glasses and turned his attention back to the ritual before him.

Shooting her classmate a piercing glare, Rainbow dug around in her backpack for a few seconds, producing a notebook.

Soarin raised a brow as he watched. "You gonna take some notes?"

"Pfft. As if!" Rainbow scoffed, tearing a piece a paper from the book before crumpling it into a ball. With a grin, she turned back to Micro Chips, who remained unaware of the danger behind him.

"Rainbow? What are you doing?" Soarin cocked a brow. With a huge grin, Rainbow pulled her arm back and tossed the paper ball at Micro Chips, smacking him right in the back of his head.

"Huh?" Micro Chips quickly turned around, rubbing the back of his head. Rainbow stifled a giggle as he looked back to the scroll.

"Come on, Rainbow. Paper balls? Really?" Soarin questioned.

"What? It's not like I'm hurting him or anything!" Rainbow shot back. Soarin shrugged before copying the assignment on the board.

Micro Chips began to recite the chant Zecora used, a familiar aura forming around him. A smaller circle as the one Zecora used before appeared before him. A grin slowly spread on his lips. From the gate, an armored hand reached out.

Then, something else struck the back of his head, closing the gate. Micro furiously turned around, only to find Rainbow with her face covered by a comic and Soarin twirling a pencil between his fingers. Cheeks flushed red, he turned back to the ritual.

"Ignore her, Micro. Just focus on the summoning." Taking a deep breath, he began again.

Rainbow peeked from behind her comic, barely able to contain her laughter.

"Girl, this is gonna end bad for you," Soarin commented, chewing on his pencil's eraser. "Quit while you're ahead.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, giving a small grunt. "Don't be such a worrywart, Highlane."

Soarin gave a shrug. "I'm just saying."

Sighing heavily, Rainbow tore out another sheet of paper and crumbled it into a ball. "Fine, this'll be the last one." Rainbow locked her gaze solely on the back of Micro Chips, whose attention was focused on the swirling magic circle and the suit of armor stepping out. Gripping it tightly, she chucked it with great force.

Micro Chips grinned brightly as the armor walked out of the gate. Standing tall before him was a spirit identical to Calibur, albeit much smaller.

"Greetings, master. I am an extension of Sir Calibur's will." The clone bowed. "Give me an order and I shall follow it to the best of my ability."

Micro Chips nodded confidently, adjusting his glasses. "Very Well, my first order is-" Micro was cut off by an object smacking him in the head, accompanied by the insane cackles of Rainbow.

"Bwahahaha!" Rainbow howled. A vein popped on the side of the teen's head. Fuming, he stomped over to the pair, glaring intently at Rainbow.

"Can you please cease this juvenile act. Rainbow Dash?!" he snapped.

"What? I'm just throwing paper balls. No need to be so touchy," Rainbow said nonchalantly.

Micro Chips growled. "What you are doing is distracting me from a very important task! Do you realize what would happen if I-" Micro's rant was cut off when a loud, unearthly noise came from behind him.

Slowly, he turned back and paled. Soarin and Rainbow stood up and glanced over Micro Chips' shoulder.

The clone of Calibur stepped forward, a red smoke pouring out of his eyes, gripping his spear tight enough that it threatened to snap in half.

"Uh… I'm no spirit expert, but I don't think he's suppose to look like [i]that[/i]," Soarin stated, hand gripping the hilt of his katana.

The other students took notice of the glowing spirit, who shot a fearsome gaze in the direction of Soarin, Rainbow, and Micro Chips. Unleashing a bellowing roar, he charged the three. The remaining students all scattered about, barely avoiding the furious spirit. Thinking fast, Rainbow grabbed Micro Chips' collar and jumped to the right, Soarin close behind her.

The spirit stampeded through every desk on its way up the steps, before having to make a sudden stop in the wall. After prying its upper body from the newly formed hole, the spirit quickly turned around. Grabbing a chair as it spun, the furious wraith sent the four-wheeled seat flying through the air towards Chips' head.

The young man's eyes bulged as he let out a yelp of terror, before quickly covering his head with his arms. Visions of broken bones, hospital trips, and even a small glimpse of a funeral all whizzed through his head like a movie at lightning-fast speed.

Thankfully, the chair did not.

Peeking behind his arms, he saw a giant circle made from ice standing before him. From behind, he could hear Soarin chuckle.

"Ice try, but not good enough!"

Rainbow let out a frustrated groan, accompanied by her hand slapping her forehead. "Really?"

"What?" Soarin asked.

Rainbow shook her head as she hopped to her feet, walking up to the rampaging spirit. "Forget it. Let's just take knighty down."

Grinning brightly, Soarin stood next to her, gripping his katana. "Time for this bad knight to say good night."

Rainbow stopped mid step to give Soarin a sideways glare, before running past the ice shield at the spirit. She leapt high into the air, fell down like a comet, and landed a kick like a bolt of lightning on the thing's armored forearm.

Despite the force behind it, all her attack did was slide it back a step.

Quickly, her leg coiled to spring her into a backflip away from the clanking suit of metal. After the three-point landing, she jumped to her feet, a vortex of wind surrounding a leg. Rainbow raised it high, yelling "[color=#26af6d]Gale Tech: Sylph's Edge![/color]" before dropping it into an axe kick.

A scything blade of wind cut through the air and into the spirit, sending it flying back into its hole in the wall.

Seeing an opening, Soarin quickly rushed past Rainbow. In an attempt to cleave the thing in two, he drew his sword it a horizontal slash, only to be blocked by the spear in its hand. With his sword momentarily lodged in the spear's haft, the spirit kicked Soarin in the chest, sending him tumbling back to land at Rainbow's feet.

Rainbow turned to the remaining students. "Hey, what are you chuckleheads doing?! Get out of here!"

Wasting no time, the students took her advice and bolted for the door. Micro stared in shock at the rampaging spirit, breathing heavily as sweat poured down his face.

"Hey Micro, move your ass!" Rainbow yelled, roughly shoving him towards the rest of the scrambling students. The spirit vaulted from the wall as Rainbow's guard was down, but was stopped as a cat-sized ball of fire flew into its face.

Its eye sockets smoked more than before as it reeled back two steps, before falling to a knee.

Soarin smiled, his outstretched hand engulfed in flames. "Mess with fire, you're gonna get burned, bro."

"Seriously? Can you drop the lame puns, Highlane?!" Rainbow growled, launching a simple air-blasting kick. The spirit countered by crossing its arms in an x-block, unmoved from its kneeling position.

Soarin shook his head. "No can do, partner. I'm so hot, I'm cool."

"That one was forced!"

Soarin shrugged, grin unwavering.

Groaning for a third time, Rainbow gave her knuckles a crack. "Let's just take Mr. Knight down!"

Not sparing another second, they charged the spirit. They bobbed, weaved and dodged about it, Rainbow throwing a flurry of kicks engulfed in swirling winds as Soarin slashed from nearly every direction at once. Each kick was met with a gauntleted arm, while the blade only struck the spear.

Soarin briefly ceased his attacks, leaping backward as Rainbow continued her assault. Holding his sword sideways, he slid two fingers down the flat of the blade. From hilt to tip an aura of fire sprung from the sword, coating it in a ravenous flame.

"[color=#be4343]Arctic Sun: Blazing Sword.[/color]" Soarin pointed his burning katana at the spirit before charging forward at inhuman speeds. The spirit had no time to use its spear effectively, and so suffered having its hand impaled from the back, pinning it to the shaft for only a moment's time. As quickly as he'd charged, Soarin removed the katana and jumped to the side, while Rainbow did the same.

As the spirit howled in pain from the attack, Rainbow flashed a smirk at her partner.

"Nice, you nailed him!"

Soarin returned her smirk with his own. "Guess I'm just too hot to handle!"

"Okay, I'll give you that one!" Rainbow chuckled as she launched another Sylph's Edge at the spirit. The students watched in awe from outside the doorway as Rainbow and Soarin fought off the furious being. Micro's jaw hung open at the sight until Coco spoke and snapped him back to reality.

"I'm not sure how long they can hold that thing off. We need to get Ms. Zecora!"

Micro's hand shot up like a bolt of lightning. "I'll do it!"

Coco gave him a terrified look. "What?! No! You can't-" it was too late as he sprinted down the hall at a near-blinding speed.

Another student walked up to her, scratching his head in confusion. "Uh, Coco? What's wrong?"

Coco peeked back into the classroom and immediately paled. The spirit's color had changed from its pristine white to a blood red. Soarin and Rainbow stood a few feet away from it, neither seemed to understand what was happening.

"Uh… Rainbow?" Soarin glanced at his partner, grip on his katana tightening. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Maybe that last attack hit its weak point?" Dash shrugged, uncertain. An ear-splitting howl exploded from the vents in its visor, as rips and tears began to form across the armor. Glowing white light erupted through them like lava through a volcano.

Coco bit her lip hard. "You guys need to get away from it, now!"

The pair turned to find Tennis at the doorway. "What are you doing here?! Run!" Soarin shouted.

"You don't understand! If a Summoner gets too far from their spirit-" Coco never got a chance to finish her warning as the spirit suddenly exploded.

With a final yell of terror, everything went black.

* * *

The first thing Soarin remembered upon regaining consciousness was a look of concern on the nurse before him.

"Ah, Mr. Highlane. You're finally awake."

"Yeah," Soarin replied groggily. He looked around and found himself in the infirmary. A soft moan from the right side alerted him to Rainbow.

Soarin leapt off the bed and went to Rainbow's side. She began to stir, another light moan coming from her. Soon, she rose from the bed, rubbing her forehead.

"What the heck just happened?"

"Rainbow, you're okay!" Without thinking, Soarin threw his arms around the dizzy girl. Rainbow's cheeks heated up, pushing Soarin away.

"Y-yeah… U-um… So, do you have any idea what happened?"

Soarin shrugged. "No idea. Last thing I remember was the spirit goin' supernova. Next thing I know, I'm waking up with Nurse Redheart in my face."

The aforementioned nurse gave a small chuckle. "Yes, well. You two gave us quite the scare. When we found both of you unconscious and hardly breathing, we feared the worst."

The duo exchanged a look before shifting back to Redheart.

"We?" Soarin asked, brow raised.

Redheart nodded. Walking over to the door, she opened it and said something to a person outside. Seconds later, she stepped aside, allowing Zecora and a woman with long multi-colored hair, tan skin and a fierce scowl to walk in.

Soarin swallowed hard as Rainbow began to sweat. The woman walked over to them, arms folded and looking particularly aggravated. Rainbow's eyes glanced over to Zecora, who looked just as furious. Behind the three women, tucked behind the door frame was Micro Chips, flashing a smug grin.

"U-uh, good afternoon, Headmistress Celestia. How's it going?" Soarin asked, giving an awkward laugh. Celestia's face remained unchanged.

"You look kinda... Really PO'd," Rainbow bluntly stated, to which Soarin quickly jabbed her in the ribs.

"Dude, shut it!"

Zecora stepped forward, a vein throbbing on her forehead, nostrils flaring and brows lowered. Rainbow opened her mouth to speak, only for her to be hushed by Zecora.

"Listen well, don't say a word. I've things to say. I _will_ be heard." The two nodded rapidly, shrinking from the fury of the Summoner.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Soarin spoke. "I didn't do anything! Why am I getting yelled at?!"

"Mr. Highlane, you were aware of what Miss Dash was doing, yet you chose not to take action. You are just as much to blame," Celestia stated. Soarin's mouth slowly closed as he returned to his seat.

Zecora continued. "Your actions could have killed my students! Have you even one shred of prudence?"

"Why did the spirit blow up, anyway?" Soarin asked.

"Bonds between clones and Summoners are like a tether. If stretched too far, then the bond will sever," Zecora explained. "Mana flows between the two. If too far apart... Well. You've seen what _that_ can do."

"I tried to warn her, Miss Zercora," Micro Chips called from the hallway. "But, Rainbow Dash refused to listen."

His mocking tone caused Rainbow's blood to boil. Gripping her first, she had to fight the urge to launch a wind blast at his smug jaw. Zecora sharply turned to Micro Chips, gesturing him to come inside.

A brow raised and his head tilted, he slowly walked up to the angry Summoner.

"Uh… is something wrong. Miss Zecora?"

Zecora nodded, her gaze forced solely on him. "They're not the only ones to blame. You too, young man, will suffer the same."

Micro Chips' jaw dropped, nearly hitting the floor. "W-w-what?! How? I'm a victim here, Rainbow Dash is the one who distracted me!"

Zecora's glare intensified, causing Micro Chips to shrink in fear. "Your knowledge of summoning is akin to my peer. But after today, should you even _be_ here?" Zecora shook her head. "You know what can happen if you lose concentration. You're as much to blame for this whole situation!"

Micro Chips stood there in utter shock. "I… I… Oh." With nothing more to say, he hung his head down, taking a seat next to Soarin's bed.

Celestia cleared her throat as she stood in front of the three teens. "I am very disappointed with all three of you. This whole incident could have been prevented if even one of you had acted maturely."

They said nothing, looking down in shame as Celestia finished. "Every choice we make has a consequence. Remember the ones you made today."

"Sorry, Headmistress," they spoke together, the somberness in their voices clear.

Zecora nodded, seemingly accepting the apology. Celestia stared at them, releasing a sigh. "As for your punishment; first, you all must pay for the damages done to the classroom. As such, for the next four missions, your payment will go directly to the school. Second, You will all re-take the class."

A collective groan came from the teens. "Oh come on! Can't you just give us detention?" Rainbow whined.

"You should be grateful this is _all_ I am doing," Celestia stated, her voice dripping with some restrained anger. With no other options, they nodded in agreement.

Celestia returned their nod. "Good. Now, then. Mr. Highlane. Miss Dash. Are you better?"

"Yes ma'am," Soarin and Rainbow said simultaneously.

"Good. Free period will be over soon. Please return to your classes." With that, Celestia walked out of the class, Zecora following after.

Once they had departed, Soarin collapsed on the bed as Rainbow's head fell into her hands.

Turning to his friend and with a hand resting on his forehead. Soarin said. "Told ya this would suck."

* * *

As the bell rung, the student body poured out of the school en masse. Some returned to their dorms, while others left the school entirely, either to go home or visit one of the nearby stores or restaurants.

Soarin and Rainbow walked past the gates, a yawn exiting the mouth of the latter.

"Aw, dude. I'm starving. Wanna hit up Sugarcube Corner before heading home?"

Soarin nodded. "I've been craving apple pie all day." With their destination set, the pair walked down the long road.

As they walked, Rainbow, arms resting behind her head, turned to Soarin. "So you finally learned Blazing Sword, huh?"

Soarin nodded. "Yeah. Took me weeks to finally figure out the trick to it."

"I bet Master Wind Rider was pretty ticked at how long you had to work at it," Dash added.

"You're telling me," Soarin sighed. "Balancing fire and ice magic for the Arctic Sun style takes so much work it's not even funny. I'm surprised I don't sleepwalk with how much training I've had to do!"

After twenty minutes of walking, they arrived at Sugarcube Corner. Soarin briefly scanned the building, which bore a close resemblance to a gingerbread man's dream house.

"You think this place would taste as good as it looks?" Soarin chuckled.

"Are you serious?" Rainbow asked with a raised brow.

"I'd say I'm about sixty percent serious, forty percent joking." Shaking her head, Rainbow pushed Soarin forward.

The inside didn't seem very busy. There were several groups scattered about, conversing on random matters. Soarin spotted a free booth and tapped Rainbow's shoulder. The two made their way to the free booth. Seconds after sitting down, a blur of pink rushed over to them.

"Hiiii!" an exuberant pink-haired girl spoke. "Welcome to Sugarcube Corner! May I take your order?"

Soarin waved at the girl. "Sup, Pinkie? I'll have a slice of your finest apple pie and a grape soda."

Pinkie nodded rapidly as she wrote down his order. Once done, she turned towards Rainbow.

"Annnnnnd, what about you, Dashie?"

Rainbow simply shrugged. "Meh. I'll just take a sports drink."

"Oki-dokie-loki!" Pinkie smiled, bouncing back to the kitchen.

Soarin shook his head as he watched Pinkie leave. "Man, that girl is nuts. Cute, but nuts."

"What? You got a thing for crazy girls? "Rainbow snarked.

"Haha," Soarin replied, sticking his tongue out. Rainbow sighed as rested an elbow on the table. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar white hood with light pink bangs sticking out.

"Is that?" she wondered aloud. Standing up, she called over the person at the corner. "Hey! Is that you, Fluttershy?!"

The hooded person turned, revealing a pair of aquamarine eyes, soft peach-colored skin and a passive demeanor.

She walked over to them, smiling brightly. "Rainbow and Soarin. How have you been?"

Soarin shrugged. "Good, for the most part."

Fluttershy tilted her head. "Hm? Did something happen?"

Rainbow's head banged on the table in frustration. "Yeah, something happened! We had to fight some crazy spirit off, then we got in trouble!"

Fluttershy let out a small gasp. "Oh, my. Is that true?"

"Well… not exactly," Soarin said, rubbing the back of his head. "We had to fight a spirit only because Rainbow was screwing with the Summoner."

Fluttershy quickly glanced at Rainbow, who did her best to avoid eye contact. "Rainbow…"

Before the girl could speak, another voice alerted Fluttershy. "Hey, sugarcube!"

The three looked over to see another teen walking towards them. Her blonde bangs bounced with every step she took.

Adjusting her hat, she noticed Rainbow and Soarin, giving the pair a friendly grin.

"Howdy, y'all!"

"Hey, Applejack," Soarin greeted.

Rainbow gave a short wave to the blonde. "Yo."

"Oh, I'm sorry for wandering off without telling you," Fluttershy apologized. Applejack shrugged, placing a hand on her friend's head. "Nah. You're good, Sugarcube."

This caused Fluttershy to smile with Applejack returning it. "So, whatcha talkin' bout?"

"Meh. Nothing much. We saw Flash and Twilight earlier. Apparently, Flash broke the mirror of the horse statue," Rainbow explained, fooling around with the salt shaker as she idly tossed it between her hands.

Applejack cocked a brow. "Flash? Like Flash Sentry? The angry-lookin' feller?"

"Yuppers," Soarin answered. Fluttershy gave her arm a light squeeze at the mention of Flash, her gaze falling away from the others. Applejack caught sight of the gesture and began to speak before stopping.

"Ah'll ask later," she mumbled.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Soarin asked.

Applejack shoved a hand into the pocket of her dark brown jacket. "We're just takin' a lil break before goin' to grab some supplies. Got a mission tomorrow."

"Ahh, " Soarin nodded. "Well, good luck."

"Yeah! Kick some major ass!" Rainbow grinned, pumping her fist in the air.

Applejack chuckled. "Ah, don't think we're gonna hafta worry bout much ass-kickin'. But thanks anyway."

Fluttershy giggled. "So, um would you mind if we sat down? We're waiting for our drinks."

"Course, sis." Soarin slid over, making room for Fluttershy to sit, as Rainbow did the same for Applejack.

"Thanks, y'all. We shouldn't be here for long. Knowin' Pinkie, Ah bet she's nearly done." Applejack lowered her hat. "She's always been usually fast and crazy accurate when it comes to makin' food or throwin' parties."

"AJ, you're talking like you know her personally," Rainbow pointed out.

"Well, she's mah cousin, so Ah know a thing or two 'bout her," Applejack answered. "So, what have you two been up to?"

Soarin and Rainbow shared a look before turning back to their friends. Sighing, Rainbow spoke.

"Where to freaking start?"


	4. Beast of the Past

"Can ya believe all the trouble they got into?" Applejack asked with a shake of her head.

"I wish they'd be more careful," Fluttershy replied, adding a sigh onto her answer.

Applejack chuckled slightly. "Ah know whatcha mean. They were darn lucky this time."

Fluttershy grinned as the two walked out of Sugarcube Corner, Fluttershy raising her arm to block the lingering rays of sunlight.

Applejack adjusted her hat as they watched the sun slowly set. "Dang. Gettin' late. We should wrap this up. Where else do we need to go?"

Breaking out a list, Fluttershy scanned it quickly. "Um… Oh. Safari Zone. They should have the antiseptic and gauze."

With a nod, they walked down the road opposite of Sugar Cube Corners. Cars, bikes, and motorcycles were interspersed throughout the place like an unfinished chess game. Noises drifted towards them, ever-increasing as they made their way to the sidewalk outside the school grounds. Rumbling engines, honking horns, and the telltale clicking of shoes on concrete wove about and around them like a melodious cacophony.

As they waited for the traffic to clear at a crosswalk, Applejack took advantage of the lull in noise to tap her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, Shy?"

She turned to Applejack. "Yes?"

"Mind if Ah ask ya somethin'? Earlier, when Rainbow mentioned Flash, ya seemed kinda jittery. Why was that, if ya don't mind me askin'?"

Fluttershy bit her lip, avoiding Applejack's gaze. "Um… W-we should hurry. The store will be closing soon."

Applejack tried to speak again, but Fluttershy hastily crossed the street. Sighing, she followed.

The walk from Sugarcube Corner to the Safari Zone was a long and quiet one. For someone like Applejack, the silence was unbearable. Looking ahead, Fluttershy had slowed down some which let Applejack catch up with her.

"I'm sorry about that, Applejack," Fluttershy said bashfully. "It's just… Flash is a sensitive topic for me."

Applejack looked at her friend, brow furrowed in concern.

 _Ah want to ask her more, but… hm._ Applejack cupped her chin in deep thought before exhaling a sigh in defeat. Placing a hand on her friend's head, the taller girl spoke.

"It's alright, sugarcube. You ain't gonna talk bout it if ya don't want ta,"

Fluttershy smiled. "Thank you, Applejack."

* * *

Applejack and Fluttershy stood before a large building painted with a multitude of greens and styled in the form of palm tree leaves. In bright, flashing gold and orange letters were the words, "Safari Zone."

"They sure like things flashy," Applejack muttered, pushing her hat up. Fluttershy silently nodded and walked forward, Applejack close behind.

Pushing the door open, they were greeted with blinding lights and loud, cheerful voices.

"Hello and welcome to the Safari Zone, your one stop for all Hunting items! How can I be of help today?" the clerk asked, morning in closer with widened eyes.

Applejack stepped back, off-put by the man's eagerness. "Er… howdy. We're lookin' for some gauze and antiseptic."

The man nodded, pointing down the aisle second closest to the entrance. "All medical items are in aisle three. Please let us know if you need any further assistance!" Applejack gave a shaky nod before pushing Fluttershy down the aisle. Once clear of the man's vision, the blonde girl exhaled.

"Ah don't mind chatty fellers, but that guy could give Braeburn a run for his money."

Fluttershy turned to Applejack, brow raised. "Braeburn?"

"Mah cousin. Nice guy, but he's a bit too eager at times," Applejack answered. "How many rolls of gauze ya think we're gonna need?"

Fluttershy placed a finger on her lips for a moment. "Maybe ten? Or perhaps twenty? Fifty maybe?"

Applejack chuckled, lowering her hat. "Ah don't think we're gonna need that many. Fifteen should be enough."

Fluttershy nodded, grabbing a nearby shopping they walked down the aisle, Applejack scanned the various medical items on lime green shelves. Her eyes eventually fixated on some gauze.

Applejack grabbed fifteen and dropped into the cart. Walking down further, they found the antiseptic. Picking up three large bottles, she placed them in the cart as well. With that done, they walked up to the cash register. Applejack broke out an oak brown wallet, taking out a card and passing it to the cashier, who took the card and placed it within the sight of a small sphinx.

The sphinx's eyes lit up and scanned the card. After a few seconds past, it let out a small roar. The cashier returned the card to Applejack. With a friendly smile, he said. "Thank you for your patronage!"

Returning the smile, Applejack picked up the bags and threw them over her shoulder as she and Fluttershy exited the store.

Walking out, they noticed the sun descending behind the mountains, as the street lamps sprung to life, illuminating the darkened sidewalks. Applejack let out a small grunt as she faced Fluttershy.

"Well, we better get goin'. Want me to walk partway with ya?"

Fluttershy shook her head, playing with the edge of her hood. "Oh, no. That's fine. I can get home by myself."

"Ya sure? Ah'd hate it if some feller gave you any-" Fluttershy grabbed her friend's hand, smiling warmly.

"I'll be fine, Applejack. Really."

Heaving a sigh of defeat, Applejack smiled. "Alright, sugarcube. See ya tomorrow." With one last wave, Applejack began her trek home. Fluttershy watched as her friend vanished into the crowds of humans and Daemons. When Applejack had disappeared completely from sight, Fluttershy turned and began her own walk home.

Fluttershy slowly walked down a mostly barren road. Any others who remained were either running towards one of the many houses scattered throughout the tiny neighborhood. Her eyes moved from left to right, carefully taking in the beautiful bundles of flower beds and animal-shaped bushes.

A passive night wind blew past her, pushing her pink locks into her eyes. She pulled back her white hood, letting her hair flow down naturally. As she walked, two children, neither looking any older than ten, ran past her.

"Catch me if you can! Hahaha!" one of them called, a huge grin carved into his cheeks.

"Come back here, you jerk!" the other shot back, giggling all the while. The two's game couldn't help but bring a smile to the Hunter's lips, a small laugh sneaking past them. "They remind me so much of Rainbow and Soarin."

The mention of her friends, sent her back nine years. Back to simpler times. When she and her friends would play all sorts of games. Soarin often moaned about always having to be it and Rainbow's harmless teasing caused her smile to double in size. However, this brief stint down memory lane was interrupted by the appearance of another boy. Blue bangs covered his eyes as he chuckled alongside Rainbow.

He then turned to her, hand outstretched and smiling brightly before shifting to an older boy. Sharp, blue spikes of hair combed back and piercing blue eyes forced the memory to fade, taking Fluttershy's smile with it.

"I miss those days," Fluttershy spoke quietly, eyes facing forward. "I miss who you used to be, Flash." Sighing somberly, Fluttershy continued on her way home.

* * *

Fluttershy glanced outside her window at the clear night sky. The stars sparkled in the distance as the moon hung solely in the sky. A gentle breeze blew through the trees, causing them to shake. Fluttershy walked past a small basket, holding a small white bunny within. Giving it a light pat, she climbed into bed. She stared up at the ceiling, her eyelids becoming heavy. Within a few seconds, she had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rays of sunlight peeked through the curtain, hitting Fluttershy in the eyes. She rose from bed, arms extended overhead as she yawned. Tossing the blankets aside, she got out of her bed, gave her pet bunny a light pat on the head and walked towards her closet. Opening it, she pulled out her Hunter's outfit and a clean towel and exited the room. Ten minutes later, Fluttershy emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed, sans her hood. From below, she could hear her mother's voice calling to her.

"Fluttershy, Applejack is here for you!"

Fluttershy glanced at a nearby clock, which read six forty-five.

Fluttershy descended down the stairs and moved towards the kitchen, passing her father on the way.

Giving a passing wave, which he returned, she continued to the kitchen and found her mother speaking to Applejack.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some breakfast?" Fluttershy's mother asked.

Applejack raised a hand and shook her head. "Nah. Ah'm good. Thanks, though." She turned to find her partner standing near the table. "Howdy, sugarcube."

Fluttershy greeted her friend with a smile. "Good morning, Applejack. You're early."

Applejack rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, adding a light chuckle. "Yeah. Sorry bout that. Got up a bit early the help out on the farm for a bit."

Fluttershy made an 'o' shape with her mouth as she took a seat. "I understand. I'll be ready to go in a few minutes. I just need to eat first."

"No rush. Train won't be comin' for another thirty minutes." Applejack pulled out a chair and took a seat next to her friend. "In the meantime, Ah'm thinkin' maybe we could go over the mission for a bit."

Fluttershy nodded as she took a bite of toast. "Okay."

Applejack dug around in the pocket of her dusty brown duster, producing a folded piece of paper. Opening it, she began to read it aloud.

"We're goin' to Las Pegasus in order ta help some folks at a local animal shelter. It's fallen on some hard times, and they could use a few extra hands. Ah figured with yer Beast Tamer skills, we'd be a pretty good match for this mission."

Fluttershy looked down at the picture of the shelter and winced slightly. The building was a small hovel that looked like it could barely hold ten animals, let alone fifty. There were multiple visible cracks along the outer wall. The light blue paint was wearing away, and the roof looked ready to give at a moment's notice. Fluttershy shuddered to think what the conditions inside were like.

"Those poor animals." She bit down hard on her lip. Thinking about the state the animals were in lit a flame of resolve in Fluttershy's eyes. Hastily wolfing down the rest of her food, she stood up and faced her partner.

"Applejack, I have something to ask."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Would it be possible for us to leave earlier?"

Applejack blinked, taken aback by Fluttershy's resolve. Cracking a grin, she stood, pushed up the brim of her hat and nodded. "Ah'm guessin' this means you wanna get there ASAP, huh?"

Fluttershy nodded confidently. Applejack returned her nod with a short one of her own. "Well, there's a train leavin' for Appleloosa in about twenty minutes. If we go now, we might just -"

Without another word, Fluttershy grabbed her belongings and made a dash for the front door. Her mother looked on with great surprise as Applejack shook her head. "Oh brother. Mention animals and that girl turns into a totally different person." Facing Mrs. Shy, she tipped her hat. "Thanks for the hospitality, ma'am. "

Grabbing a spare apple from the table, Applejack followed the pink-haired girl out the door.

* * *

Applejack was unsurprised at how quickly Fluttershy had gotten to the train station. A smile lit her face as she easily caught up with her overeager partner.

The train station was crowded, both with normal, everyday people and Hunters from Aubade Academia, some of whom she recognized. Applejack found Fluttershy at the ticket counter, bowing to the person inside and walking away from it.

"Hey," Applejack said softly. Fluttershy turned to find her friend's hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Applejack! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run off like that," she squeaked, tapping her fingers together.

Applejack waved it off flashing a grin. "It's alright. So, Ah'm guessin' ya got the tickets then?"

Fluttershy nodded." Yes. The last two, as well."

Applejack cocked a brow, arms folded. "Really? Huh. Nice." Applejack scanned the area and spotted a small shop to the far right.

"Ah'ma go grab some grub for the ride," she said. "Shouldn't take more than a few seconds." Fluttershy nodded as Applejack walked off to the store.

Fluttershy took a seat on a bench near the tracks. She looked up to find a flock of blue birds flying, which brought a small grin to her face. Seconds later, Applejack returned, carrying two bags.

Applejack smiled. "Whew. Made it. Hope Ah didn't keep ya waitin' too long."

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, it's fine. Thank you for getting food." Applejack smiled as she took a seat on the bench next to her friend, passing her a carton of orange juice.

Fluttershy took a sip of her drink, eyeing Applejack, who looked somewhat exhausted. Fluttershy's gaze fell to the floor, her grip on the carton Fluttershy opened her mouth, the blaring horn of the train interrupted her. Hearing it, Applejack stood up as the train pulled up. Fluttershy joined her soon after. Sharing a nod, the two girls walked onto the train.

* * *

The train shot down the railroad at blazing speed. Applejack glanced out the window, watching the lush forest and beautiful mountain spring zip by. Applejack took in the wondrous sight. "Hey, Fluttershy. Ya seein' this view?"

Applejack turned to her partner with a wide grin only to be met with a rare sight for the animal lover. Fluttershy looked out the window, jaw, and eyebrows set in firm determination. Applejack cupped her chin as she contemplated what action to take next. After thinking for several seconds, she snapped her finger and turned back to the window.

"Been awhile since we rode a train, huh?"

Fluttershy snapped back to reality at Applejack's statement. "Huh? Oh. Um... yes. I believe so."

"Wouldn't mind doin' it more. Ah like watchin' everythin' go by, almost feels like Ah'm flyin'. 'Cept, ya know, close to the ground. Think we should go by train more often?" Applejack asked.

Fluttershy cupped her chin. "Well, it's expensive. I suppose we could start putting aside some bits from each mission for a train fund if you'd like."

Applejack chuckled before shaking her head. "Nah. Wouldn't be special, otherwise. 'Member the last time we got on a train?"

Fluttershy returned her chuckle with a smile. "I do. We were on our way to our third mission as partners."

Applejack tilted her head. "Ah thought it was the second mission?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "Oh, no. Our second mission involved that little cockatrice in Canterlot Park. Our third mission-"

"-was that feller a few towns over. Needed help with a crazy Dragon, right?" Applejack finished.

Fluttershy nodded, her smile having doubled in size. "She was only protecting her little baby dragons. And weren't they just so adorable?"

Applejack nodded in agreement, adding a laugh."Yeah. If it weren't for them being so dangerous, they'd probably make some real cute pets."

Fluttershy giggled at the idea. Applejack breathed a sigh of relief. _Seein' Shy so serious ain't somethin' Ah enjoy at all._

Once Fluttershy had stopped giggling, she smiled fondly, casting a gaze outside the window. "Applejack, I don't think I've asked this before, but… you were a solo Hunter before meeting me, right?"

Applejack rubbed the back of her head. "Uh, kinda. Ah tackled a few missions on mah own, but Mac helped out every now and then. 'Specially with this one mission in Appleloosa."

Fluttershy tilted her head slightly. "Appleloosa?"

"Right. Ya haven't been there yet. It's a nice place to visit. Ah got some family there, too." Applejack held up her hand. "Mah Uncle Sour Apple, Aunt Marigold, and their son, Braeburn. They own a farm just as big as ours."

Fluttershy's jaw hung. "Really?! That's amazing!"

Applejack nodded proudly. "Yep, They tend to hire some extra hands when things get crazy. Most of the time it's just mah uncle and aunt. Braeburn's usually off on a mission, at school, or flirtin' with some pretty girl." Applejack rolled her eyes at the last part.

Fluttershy looked back, clearly confused. Applejack felt her stare and chuckled nervously. "Sorry. See, mah cousin Braeburn is… a bit of a flirt. And when Ah say 'a bit.' I mean, 'a huge flirt'."

"Oh my."

"Yeah. If ya ever go ta Appleloosa, be careful with Braeburn. Ah love im ta death, but even Ah can admit he's a bit much every now and then." Applejack sighed, her hand resting against her forehead. Fluttershy nodded slowly. Shifting her gaze to a vibrant forest zooming by.

After three hours on the train, the duo were greeted with a multitude of bright, vibrant colors, flashing signs and enormous buildings. Applejack whistled at the spectacular sight of the bustling city.

As the train came to a halt, the doors opened and a flood of humans and Daemons shot into the train as more poured out. Applejack and Fluttershy slowed stepped off the train onto the platform. Walking out of the station, they were aghast at the full scale of the massive city. Applejack looked up at a nearby building, a long tower that shot straight into the clouds.

"So… this is Las Pegasus."

"It's so big and bright and-" before getting further, Fluttershy was cut off by an earsplitting beep. Applejack looked to find several dozen cars backed up behind one another. The drivers either smashing their horns in some vain attempt to move the lineup or screaming their heads off in a raucous shouting match.

"Loud." Applejack winced as she covered her ears. "Very, very loud." As the two walked down the crowded streets, they saw various people either trying to sell them worthless trinkets, make unwanted passes at them, or shamble about in addlebrained stupors.

At first, the lights and energy Las Pegasus gave off were exhilarating and even inviting to a degree. However, after getting a look at the less finer aspects, the pair of Hunters had seen enough.

"Hope this mission ends soon," Applejack mumbled, pulling her hat over her eyes. They walked for over forty minutes before coming to a stop in front of the shelter from the photo. Fluttershy was taken aback at the sight. It was far worse than the picture let on.

She could hardly believe the state the shelter was in. Applejack gave the building a quick look over and whistled. "Dang. Surprised this place is still standin'."

Eyes burning brightly, Fluttershy marched forward. Applejack, hands shoved into her coat's pockets, casually followed behind. Outside were several people cleaning up around the shelter or trying to repair parts of the decaying building.

Applejack cleared her throat, catching the attention of one of the workers. He had short, brown hair and light blue eyes. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he turned to find the two girls standing. Applejack offered a friendly wave. "Howdy."

The man placed his hammer down and walked over to the pair. Hand extended, he smiled at them. "Hello. May I help you?"

Applejack nodded. "Yup. We're here ta answer the request ya sent our school."

He cupped his chin thoughtfully. A few seconds passed before he snapped his fingers. "Oh! You must be the Hunters Mr. Haven talked about. Come in, please."

The brunette lead them to the door, pushed it open. Inside were two adults, a man with light green hair and a woman with dark orange hair, frantically running around the room trying to care for several animals at once.

Applejack stared in awe, while Fluttershy covered her mouth in shock. There were over a dozen animals inside the office, all within cages scattered about.

The man wiped sweat from his brow as he stood up. "There you go, buddy. This should help you out."

" Mr. Haven!" The green haired man turned to find the three standing at the door. Flashing a friendly grin, we walked over to them. "Oh, hi there."

"Right back at ya," Applejack gave a nonchalant wave. "Mah name is Applejack and this is mah friend, Fluttershy. We're Hunters from Aubade Academia. We're the ones who answered your request."

Mr. Haven's red eyes blinked twice, his grin doubled in size from Applejack's statement. "R-really?! Wow! I didn't think it'd get picked up so quickly. Thank you, Beat." The brunette blushed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Honey, come here. The Hunters we requested came!" Mr. Haven called.

The orange-haired woman's head shot up like a rocket at the news. Jogging over to her husband's side, she took Applejack's hand and shook it energetically.

"Oh, thank you so much for coming! Things have been so hectic around here as of late. We've been getting more animals than we can care for."

Applejack nodded as she slightly pulled her hand away from the panicked older woman. "Ah can see that. But, doesn't Las Pegasus have Hunters, too?"

Mr. Haven sighed as he hung his head. "Yes, but most of them are busy with some big mission. The only ones left are still E-ranks so we really had no choice."

Applejack folded her arms and nodded as Fluttershy walked over to one of the cages. Kneeling down, she gazed into the eyes of a wolf. The wolf gazed back, placing its paw on the cage door.

"Poor dear," Mrs. Haven spoke, causing Fluttershy to leap in shock. "He was found on the side of the road. Looks like he was in a fierce fight."

Fluttershy cast a sorrowful gaze at the wolf, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Applejack walked over to her friend, placing a hand on Fluttershy's shoulder. "So, where do we start?"

Mr. Haven adjusted his glasses. "Well, we could use some help repairing the shelter itself."

"That sounds like mah kinda work." Applejack grinned, lightly squeezing Fluttershy's shoulder. "Ah'll leave the animals ta you, Shy."

Fluttershy nodded as she turned to Mrs. Haven, forcing a smile onto her lips. "Who needs help?"

Mrs. Haven lead Fluttershy to the other side of the room as Applejack turned back the Mr. Haven. As she opened her mouth to speak, the door swung open. From it, a dark-haired male stumbled in. His eyes darting back and forth rapidly. Mr. Haven and Applejack went to check on him only for Beat to swoop in.

"Beat?" Mr. Haven began, brow cocked. "Do you know this person?"

"Um… y-yes. This is Tide and he's a friend of mine! I'm so very sorry about this. I didn't think he'd be coming to visit me now," Beat said quickly, shooting a glare at Tide. "Would it be alright if I took my break to help him out?"

Mr. Haven scratched his chin; passing a look between Beat and his clearly troubled friend, he nodded. A small grin sprouted on Beat's lips."T-thanks, Mr. Haven!" Without another word, he placed Tide's arm over his shoulder.

"Need a hand there, partner?" Applejack offered, moving close. Immediately, Beat jerked back, nearly falling over. "No! I-I mean, it's fine, I've got this. Thank you, though."

Giving a shaky wave, Beat brought his friend into one of the open rooms. Applejack couldn't help be ponder about Beat's reaction her her offer.

 _He looked terrified. What's up with that? I wonder…_

"Ms. Jack?" Mr. Haven's voice broke through Applejack's musing.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. Was just thinkin'," she apologized. "So, where do we start?"

* * *

Applejack wiped the sweat from her brow as she hammered away at the rickety rooftop. Holding another nail in place, she carefully tapped the head into the wood plank. With another tile done, she moved on to the next one. As she grabbed another nail and began to hammer it, a muffled noise came from below the roof.

Applejack stopped briefly, brow raised in confusion. Seconds passed before another noise came, this one sounding like a person yelling. Possibly even agreeing. Applejack's brows lowered as she climbed down from the roof.

Walking back inside, she noticed neither the Havens nor Fluttershy were in. Slowly creeping, she kept her ears open, hand slightly tapping the butt of her silver revolver. Applejack scanned the room trying to find some signs of the noise but found nothing.

Scratching her head, she sighed. _Maybe Ah'm just bein' paranoid._ Ah _have been out in the sun_ fer _a while now._ Giving her cheeks a good slap, she turned to walk out when a crash followed by a yell alerted her to one of the back rooms. Slowly, she crept towards them, hand gripping the handle of her silver revolver. With each step taken, the shouting grew louder. Within an earshot of the room, she could hear the voices clearly. One of them was Beat's, but she didn't know who the second voice belonged to. They seemed to be arguing about something and whatever is it was, the second voice was not the least bit happy.

"I need it now, Beat! I can't wait any longer!" the second voice yelled.

"I've told you before not to come here during work hours!" Beat shout back. "Do you have any idea how much trouble I'd get into if they found out?"

Applejack's eyes shot open. _What the hay is Beat doing?_

"That's not my issue, man. I just need my fix. Right. Now." The second man's voice dripped with venom.

Beat swallowed hard as he backed away. "N-no."

Tide went silent, his furious gaze burning a hole into Beat. "What did you say?"

Beat gave a shaky exhale as he puffed his chest out. "I… I don't want to do this anymore. The Havens have been so kind to me and stealing from behind their backs is beyond wrong. I'm sorry, but you'll have to get your fix somewhere else."

Tide's hand balled into a fist as he slammed it on a table, rattling the jars. Beat jumped, nearly falling over. With a fire burning in his eyes, Tide encroached on his friend. Beat backed up until he hit the wall. Panicking, he looked around the room, desperate to find something to defend himself.

Tide moved closer until he was mere inches away from Beat. Brandishing a knife, he pulled his arm back and thrust forward. Beat closed his eyes and threw up his hands in defense. A loud bang went off, quickly followed by a pained yelp from Tide. Opening his eyes, Beat looked to find Tide clutching his hand and quietly swearing to himself. Beat titled his head in confusion.

"Don't move," a voice ordered. Beat slowly turned his head to find Applejack, with a revolver in hand, pointing its barrel directly at Tide.

Tide growled as he scowled at her. His eyes darting between Applejack and his knife, he leapt for it. A bullet flew at the knife, knocking it further from Tide's reach.

"Don't make me repeat mahself." Applejack warned, moving closer. Tide swallowed hard, his eyes darting all around the room until they fell upon a glass jar filled with antiseptic powder. Thinking quickly, he snatched it up and tossed it at the gun-wielding Hunter.

Applejack shot the jar as it flew at her, causing the contains to explode and blanket the room in a thick white shroud. Taking advantage of the newly provided antiseptic screen, Tide ran past the two and leap out the window and made a mad dash towards the exit. Opening the door, he saw the owners walking back with Fluttershy with several large bags. Pushing by them, he ran off into the crowded streets.

Mrs. Haven cocked a brow as they watched the man sprint. "Wasn't that-"

Her question was interrupted by a furious shout from behind. "Where'd he go?!"

Fluttershy went to her partner, seeing the angry flaring in her eyes. "Applejack? What happened?"

"That jackass pulled a knife on Beat!" Applejack replied through gritted teeth.

Fluttershy gasped, dropping her bags. The Havens looked at one another with fearful expressions.

"Why would he do such a thing?!" Mr. Haven asked. Applejack sharply turned to Beat, who was breathing heavily. "That's what Ah wanna know."

All eyes now fell on Beat, who was now sweating bullets. Applejack jogged over to him, her fierce green eye pierced him. "Beat, why did that feller try to attack ya?"

Beat's breath grew more frantic as his eyes darted from person to person. With a reluctant sigh, he threw his arms up.

"He… wanted something from me."

and shared a glance Applejack continued "What did he want?"

"...Tranquilizers?"

The room went dead silent. Applejack's eyes grew in size. Fluttershy's jaw hung open. The Havens merely stared at Beats blankly. Beat bit down on his lip, wishing someone would say something to break the unbearable silence.

He got his wish in the form of Mrs. Haven. "Beat… why?"

"I...I was desperate! My parents, they… they really need help," Beat said, falling to his knees. "My father recently lost his job due to an injury and I don't make enough from this job alone to support them. I… I had no choice!" Tears began to flow from his eyes. "I know it's not an excuse, but I didn't know what else to do!"

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Mr. Have spoke up. "I'm sure we could have worked something out!"

"I… I couldn't bring myself too. I didn't want to look weak."

"But ya could steal an' sell their supplies?" Applejack added. Beat went silent, his head facing the ground. She shook her head before heaving a sigh. "Ya know what? Ah get it. Yer family was havin' trouble, an' ya couldn't see a way out 'cept to try an' make more money. I don't mean what ya did was right, just that Ah understand where yer comin' from. A few years ago, Ah mighta done the same thing mahself."

Mr. and Mrs. Haven shared a look before shifting back to Beat.

"Beat," Mrs. Haven began, "as much as we sympathize with your plight, we can't forgive this. You've stolen medicine from us and sold it to keep alive a man's drug addiction. Even if it was for your family, what you did was very, very wrong. But... if you're willing, I believe we can give you one last chance to prove yourself."

Beat held his hands together in a pleading stance. "Please, I'll do anything."

Mrs. Haven turned to her husband with a smile. "Dear? You remember what happened with that young girl a few years ago?"

He stroked his beard in thought. "A few years ago... few years... oh! The one who was smuggling supplies to take care of her pets. Now I remember. You're planning-"

"-on doing the same thing for Beat, yes. Beat?"

"Yes, Mrs. Haven?"

"We're going to help your family until your father can get back on his feet."

Beat's jaw fell low enough to swallow an apple.

Mrs. Haven continued, "But on one condition. We will provide the funds to help, but during that time you will work for us, for free. You will do as we ask, without complaint, even working after hours and on weekends if the occasion arises. And you will replace all the tranquilizers you stole out of your own pocket. Do you agree to these terms?"

Beat looked at her, tears streaming down his face. Standing up straight and flashing a smile, he nodded. "Yes, I accept! Thank you for giving me a second chance."

Mrs. Haven smiled as she threw her arms around the young man, squeezing him tightly. Beat paused briefly before returning the hug. Mr. Haven walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The sight warmed Fluttershy's heart, a smile forming on her lips. Applejack smiled, turning her back towards the group. Off in the distance, Applejack saw a mass of people seeming to move towards the shelter. Her shoulders stiffened as she caught the glint of metal in their hands. They carried chains, lead pipes and various construction tools with familiar ease.

Leading them was a hulking giant of a man, a red bandana wrapped tightly around his head. Noticing the group, people scattered in random directions. Applejack grit her teeth and ran back inside, slamming and locking the door. The four looked at her confused.

"Is something wrong?" Fluttershy asked as she walked over.

"Yeah," Applejack growled. "Looks like yer friend wasn't too happy with gettin' stiffed. He came back and brought a whole ton of nasty lookin' fellers with him."

Beat's eyes bulged from revelation. "W-what?!" Applejack gestured towards the window. Beat looked outside to find Tide and a gang of about five men. He slumped to the floor, clutching his head in panic. "Oh no. Oh no. Nononono!"

Applejack peeked through the blinds and grunted. _Didn't think we'd be fightin' today._ Sighing, she turned to Fluttershy and, with a commanding, confident nod, headed towards the door. Fluttershy took several seconds to compose herself and stood beside Applejack.

The blonde gunslinger turned to the Havens and Beat. "Stay away from the door and windows. We got this."Adjusting her hat she nodded to Fluttershy, who returned it before unlocking the door.

The thugs surrounded the girls, cackling, grinning madly and make lewd comments. The largest member stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Good afternoon, ladies."

"Howdy." Applejack replied, the hostility her voice was clear. "Can we help ya?"

"Yes, actually," he spoke with a completely calm tone. "My name is Fixer, and earlier my friend here wanted to get some 'stress-relieving' medicine. But one of the workers here refused him and, well, that's just not acceptable. So, my friends and I came here to see if we could 'change his mind.'"

Applejack picked up on the threatening tone the man relayed, her steely resolve refused to bend.

"Well, Ah'm real torn up for ya, but Ah'm afraid that yer buddy's gonna have ta find his fix somewhere else."

His eyes flickered with rage as he drew his sawed-off shotgun, pointing it at them. "Listen here, brats. You're going to hand over what's ours, or else!"

Grinning confidently, Applejack drew her twin revolvers. "Ah choose 'or else'."

Seething with fury, he fired. Before the buckshot could collide, a wall of solid earth arose, blocking the impact. The leader growled as the wall slowly descended back into the earth.

"Try again for a bit?"

Taking the gunshot as a signal from their boss, the gang rushed forward as one. Applejack wasted no time and ran towards them.

The first to reach Applejack swung a steel pipe at her head, which she easily sidestepped. With a kick to his backside and a shot fired the back of his knee, he went tumbling forward in a heap. He screamed in anguish, clutching his wounded leg as he writhed on the ground.

One with a chain came next, twirling it around with some proficiency. Applejack barely managed to tilt her head sideways in time, feeling the metallic links whisper by her cheek. Half a moment later, a towering lug with a wrench attacked from her other side, intent on shattering her arm. With a surge of speed, she dropped into a crouch, before rolling into a backwards somersault.

Applejack got off two shots as she sprang up, though the chain-wielder managed to deflect them by flicking her wrist, popping up the weapon as quickly as a whip. The two charged together, but not before she shot the ground near their feet.

"Geo Tech: Rumbling Terra!" she whispered with a smirk.

Immediately, the earth began to shake beneath her would-be assailants, causing them to dance about awkwardly so as not to fall. With a simultaneous shot from each pistol, she interrupted their impersonations as flamingoes, and brought them crashing to the street.

An 'eep' of fear brought Applejack's attention around to Fluttershy, who was expertly dodging a pair of twin brothers swinging sledgehammers. One after another their blows came, narrowly missing their target by less than an inch. Whether by great skill or sheer luck, she managed to avoid a blow which landed solidly on a brother's sternum. With a sharp gasp of pain, he flew backwards several feet, trying desperately to regain his breath as he lay on the ground.

As the remaining twin stared, dumbfounded, Fluttershy made quick her escape down a nearby alleyway, eyes glowing yellow all the while. Realizing his quarry was escaping, the heavyset man ran after her, only to have his heel shot out from under him. The resulting force launched his leg high into the air, before he landed on the street, out cold.

Applejack blew the dust cloud away from her revolver with a smile.

"Looks like once again, I'll have to 'fix' things myself."

She turned around to see the leader casually walking towards her, grinning eerily. With practiced ease, he smoothly pulled the tomahawk from his belt. Applejack quickly fired off several rounds, only for them to either be blocked by the shotgun or cleaved in midair by the axe.

Her eyes went wide. _Applesauce! He's a lot better than his-_

She stopped her line of thought as he sprinted the remaining distance, closing the gap in a pair of seconds. Applejack quickly switched her grip on one of her revolvers, grasping it by the barrel. What followed next was a blur of exchanged blows, the clang of the pistol against axe, and the impact of gunfire striking the buildings all around.

Cleave, block, click, duck, boom, clang. The chaotic symphony changed up its order with each half-second. Neither one moved so much as an inch, unwilling to give any ground. All the while Fixer's grin grew broader, and broader.

 _Why's he still smilin'?_

With a quick lick of his lips, he barked out, "Ha!"

Both his weapons caught Applejack's, and pulled them away from her body, leaving herself open for a swift kick to the stomach. She winced, but only slid back a few steps.

Fixer's grin grew fierce. "Gotcha."

Her eyes went wide as she realized what had happened.

"That's right kid," he said, lunging forward and kneeing her in the jaw. "Geo Trick: Statue's Base. Surprised you didn't try something like it yourself."

Knocked down to her rump, Applejack nursed her chin while staring at her feet, which were encased in now-solid cement.

 _He musta planned some shots to set me up. Consarn it!_

"And would you look at that? My crew's already getting up from the beatdown you gave them."

Looking behind her, she noticed that all five of Fixer's thugs had risen, and were making their way towards her. Five sets of malicious grins were fixated on her, growing bigger with each step taken.

Until they heard the growling.

Each one them stopped to listen, as the chorus of snarls grew louder, closer before the first one made its appearance. Then another, and then more. Some dozen or so wolves, all with glowing, yellow eyes.

The shrill cries of hunting birds came next, as a flock of falcons and hawks alighted on the roofs nearby, all with the same eyes. Fluttershy stepped out from an alleyway, her own eyes glowing the brightest.

"Wild Tech: Nature's Summons!" she shouted. They stood in awe of the small army of creatures. Some of the bandits slowly backed away, their legs shaking like bowls of jelly. Most broke out in cold sweats, too afraid to raise their weapons.

Fixer's grin turned into a grimace. "What are you all staring at? So the brats call up some pigeons and puppies and you're ready to wet yourselves, is that it?! No balls between the lot of you. Fight, you worthless cowards!"

The group look to their boss, to the animals, and finally to each other before nodding determinedly as one. Before they start running past Applejack and Fixer, down the street and into the open courtyard.

At least, they would have, had the horse-sized wolf not leapt in to bar their way. Its thunderous bark froze them in their tracks, long enough for a hawk as tall as a man to fly by. The wind behind it was enough to knock them all down once more. Fluttershy pointed a finger at them, and the smaller wolves and birds swarmed over the group at her command.

Veins became pronounced on Fixer's neck, his face turning red as he ground his teeth. He screamed in rage, turning around to charge at Fluttershy with his axe only to feel something hard strike under his chin, launch him at least a yard into the air, and send him unconscious to the street.

Applejack panted as she holstered her pistols. "Shoulda kept yer eye on me, 'stead of yer goons."

With their leader dispatched and the rest trembling in fear of the animals surrounding them, it was an easy task for Applejack to retrieve her rope and restrain them. As she finished with Fixer, her eyes caught hold of his shotgun.

She pursed her lips thoughtfully for a few moments and smiled. "Looks like this lil feller could use a good home."

Applejack dragged Fixer over to the other thugs. Pulling out some rope, she used it to tie them up, while also encasing their feet in earth with her magic.

"Woo-wee! That was some fight, right Shy?" Applejack turned to find Fluttershy panting heavily and kneeling on the ground, the animals she'd called surrounding her. Applejack jogged over to her friend, extending a hand. "Ya alright?"

Fluttershy nodded, grabbing Applejack's hand. Standing up, she stumbled briefly before regaining her footing. "Y-yes. That Tech just uses a lot of mana. I'll be fine in a little while."

Applejack nodded as she looked around them, examining the beasts more closely. With a brow raised in confusion she spoke. "Uh Shy?"

"Yes?" she replied, her back still facing Applejack.

"A few of these critters don't seem like they're from around these parts."

Fluttershy looked over the animals she had called. She blinked, tilting her head slightly. "Hm. You're right, Applejack. These gray wolves are very far from their homes. How did they all get here?"

"Did you say the range of yer telepathy tech was two miles?" Applejack asked. Fluttershy nodded slowly. Applejack's brows lowered. "Sugarcube, the closest forest from this place is a good fifty or so miles."

Fluttershy sat in silence, mouth slightly hung open. Slowly, she turned back to face her _How… how did these animals hear me?_

Before any more questions could be asked, a voice broke through the silence. "Hello?! Is everyone alright?" They turned to find two men standing at the entrance point.

Applejack slowly approached them. "Yeah. We're good. Who are y'all?"

The first male stepped forward, his moss green hair bobbed as he moved. Saluting, he spoke. "Name's Double Tap, miss. And this-," he gestured to the other teen. "-is my partner, Steel Wing. We're the Hunters in charge of this area. However, up until a few moments ago, we were busy with another matter."

"Ah. Right. The Havens mentioned that." Applejack nodded. "So, how'd ya find out about all this?"

"Well, we saw some civilians running and went to investigate. One told us a group of thugs was headed towards the shelter. We got here as fast as possible, but…" glancing at the bound thugs, he grinned. "Looks like things were in good hands."

Applejack smiled, rubbing the back of her head. "Aw shucks. That's mighty kind of ya."

As Double Tap chuckled, returning her smile, Steel Wing grunted, earning his partner's attention. Clearing his throat and offering another salute, Double Tapp spoke. "Thank you for aiding these fine people in their time of need, Miss…

"Ah'm Applejack and this is mah partner, Fluttershy." she said, jabbing a thumb in Fluttershy's direction.

Double Tap nodded. "Miss Applejack and Miss Fluttershy. We'll take these criminals into custody." Steel Wing walked over to the tied up bound, extended a hand and made an upwards gesture with his index and middle fingers. Suddenly the earth the thugs were under rose, hovering in mid-air. Nodding silently, Steel Wing walked back to the front gate, the float bedrock following.

"We'll be sure to give full credit to the both of you for this. Thanks again." Waving one last time, Double Tap followed his partner.

With the thugs beaten, bound and now on their way to jail, Applejack and Fluttershy returned to the shelter, being greeted with applause.

"Thank you so much, girls," Mr. Haven said, rapidly shaking both girl's hands.

"Yah don't need ta think us," Applejack replied, her cheeks flushed a light pink. "Just doing our jobs." Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad everyone is safe and I'm sorry. This was my fault. I should have never sold them anything." Beat walked over to the Havens and bowed. "Thank you for the second chance, Mr. and Mrs. Haven. If I'd kept on the path I was going, I might've actually made things worse for my family."

"Good. Just remember what yer really workin' for, now. It'll help keep ya straight." Applejack said, patting Beat on the back.

Beat nodded confidently."I will. I won't waste this chance."

The Havens smiled as Applejack turned to Fluttershy. They shared a nod before heading towards the door, only to be stopped by Mr. Haven.

"Hold on! I just wanted to thank you both again. I don't know how this whole thing would have gone down if not for you both. Thank you." handed Applejack a small piece of paper. With a tip of her hat, she and Fluttershy walked out of the gate.

* * *

Fluttershy watched the sunset, waiting for Applejack's return. The exhaustion she felt from the use of her Tech had lessened by the time they arrived at the train station, though she felt very sluggish.

"Hey, Shy!" Applejack hollered. Fluttershy turned to her side, she saw Applejack running to her with several dozen bags.

"Sorry, it took me so long. Couldn't decide what tah grab." Applejack apologized.

"No, no. It's fine." Fluttershy said. "Uh… actually, Applejack? There's something I-"

The loud tweet of the train's whistle cut her off. As it came to a stop, Applejack walked on board Fluttershy close behind her.

After they took their seat Applejack dug around in the first bag, pulling out a rectangular black box and passed it to Fluttershy.

"Thank you." Fluttershy smiled, opening it. The box contained a small salad with diced tomatoes on the side. Applejack opened her meal, a turkey sandwich. As they ate, Fluttershy found her eyes wandering from her meal to the window. Applejack noticed.

"Somethin' wrong sugarcube?" she asked. Fluttershy thought about keeping quiet, however, Beat's words replayed in her mind. Heaving a low sigh, she turned to Applejack.

"Yes. Applejack. The other day, when you asked me if I was okay? I wasn't. I guess I'm still not, but telling anyone this has never been easy."

Applejack stared at her friend in silence, biting her bottom lip. "Shy, ya ain't gotta tell me anything if ya don't want too. Ah won't force it."

Hearing this warmed the Beast Tamer's heart. She continued. "Thank you, Applejack, but I want to tell you. You have the right to know."

"Welp," Applejack leaned back in her seat. "Ah'm all ears."

Taking a few deep breaths, Fluttershy spoke. "Flash and I… we used to be friends back in Kindergarten. He, along with Soarin and Rainbow Dash, were some of the only friends I had during that time. It was really nice," Fluttershy gazed down at her green tea and smiling fondly, a few tears dripping into it. "Then… one day, Flash just… changed."

Applejack raised a brow. "Changed? Changed how?"

Fluttershy hand's began to shake, nearly dropping her tea. "One day, he… he attacked a teacher."

Applejack spat her drink out, hacking up several coughs. "He what?!"

"I'm not sure why he did it, but, the look on his face, it…" Fluttershy paused, trying to stop the tears from following. "He looked so… savage."

"And after that, you couldn't be around him?"

Fluttershy nodded. "It was just so hard being around him after that. He… he scared me."

Applejack's face twisted in a scowl. _Attackin' a teacher for no reason and yet, he's still allowed_ tah _prance around AA freely? What the hay is Headmistress Celestia thinkin'?! Flash Sentry..._ Ah _'m have_ ta _keep an eye on him._

Applejack's train of thought was broken by Fluttershy's quiet sobs. Applejack's heart broke some seeing her partner in such a state. Getting up, she took the open seat next to Fluttershy and lightly patted the girl's back. As she looked at the sun descend over the horizon, a flame of burning resolve lit her jade eyes.

 _No matter what, Ah'ma keep mah friend, mah school and mah home safe. No matter what._

* * *

The train pulled into Canterlot with a loud screech. Coming to a total stop, its doors opened, allowing the riders to exit.

Applejack walked to a near by trash can and dumped the now empty bags and boxes. Stretching her arms, the blonde Hunter yawned. "Hmm. That mission was sure tirin', huh?"

Fluttershy merely nodded, her eyes still red. Applejack placed an arm around her petite friend. "Come on, partner. Ah say we celebrate with a nice cup of cider at SugarCube Corners."

Fluttershy offered a weak smile to her friend. "Thank you for the offer Applejack, but I think I'll just go home now."

Applejack shrugged. "That's fine. At least let me walk part ways with ya." Fluttershy gave a short nod and the two made their way out of the station.

Not even three blocks away and a voice called out to them. Turning back, Applejack spotted two familiar figures. One was taller than her, his muscles bulging beneath his redshirt. A mop of orange hair tried to obscure his eyes, which resembled her own.

Next to him was a man shorter than even Fluttershy, his long red hair swishing back and forth with each step. Blonde bangs veiled part of his smiling face, with a pair of pale orange eyes peeking out from behind them.

"Howdy, Big Mac, Quick Snap." Applejack greeted as they got closer.

Macintosh gave a small wave while Quick offered a full-on bow. "Good evening, Ladies Applejack and Shy~"

Fluttershy waved awkwardly at him. "Um… Hello, Quick Snap."

"Not that Ah don't mind seein' you two, but what're y'all doing here?" Applejack asked.

"Pa and granny wanted me ta tell ya ta come straight home. Zap apple season's commin' up." Mac replied.

"Aww damn. Yeah, yeah. Ah'll be right there," Applejack groaned as she turned to her partner. "Sorry, Shy. Ah gotta go."

"No, it's okay, Applejack. I know how important the zap apple harvest is for your family. I'll be fine walking home alone." Fluttershy replied, adding a smile to calm her friend's nerves.

"Ah know, but Ah'd feel a bit better if someone went with ya," Applejack sighed, her hand brushing through her blonde locks.

Quick Snap stepped forward, clearing his throat. "I could walk Miss Shy home."

Applejack looked him, blinking twice. "Ya sure, Quick?"

"But of course! I could never leave such a fair maiden to traverse these darkened streets alone. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something terrible happened to her with the knowledge that it could been prevented," Quick Snap said dramatically, postulating each word with a swift arm movement.

The three Hunters watched him as he flailed about like a headless chicken. Applejack sighed. "If Fluttershy don't mind it, Ah guess it'd be fine."

Quick Snap swiftly turned to her. "Oh, um.. Well, I wouldn't mind the company."

"Then it is settled!" Quick Snap declared. "Macintosh, I will see you in the daytime." Macintosh gave a shrug as confirmation. "Miss Jack, I wish you the best of luck in your harvest." Quick Snap removed his hat and bowed to her, which earned an awkward chuckle from Applejack.

"Y-yeah."

"Well, then I shall bid you both a fond adieu!"

With that, he and Fluttershy proceeded down the road. Applejack watched as they disappeared into the darkness. Scratching her head, she turned to her brother. "How can you work with him?"

Mac shrugged. "It's easier than ya think."

* * *

"A search and capture mission?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oui. I'll admit, I've never been on one before. I'm rather interested to see how it turns out," Quick replied with a jovial chuckle. "What about your and Miss Jack's mission? I assume it went smoothly?"

"It was… exciting, to say the least." Fluttershy giggled awkwardly. Quick Snap sent her a doubtful look before shrugging it off. Up ahead was Fluttershy's home. Waking up to the front steps, Quick Snap offered a bow. "Well Miss Shy, as much as I enjoyed our time together, I must return home. I wish you well for the remainder of the evening."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Fluttershy asked, the worry in her voice clear. Quick Snap smiled warmly.

"I will, Miss Shy. Have a pleasant evening." Giving one final wave, Quick Snap returned to the road.

Fluttershy gave an exhausted sigh as she opened the door. Passing by her living room, she briefly greeting her parents before going up to her room. Closing the door, she flopped onto her bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Angel Bunny. Reaching and grabbing the small rabbit, she placed him or her lap.

"Hello, Angel. Were you good for my parents today?" Fluttershy asked. Angel nodded, snuggling up to his owner.

"That's good. I'm glad." Fluttershy patted the rabbit's head. "So, do you want to hear about my day?"


End file.
